


L’appétit

by daydream127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doble personalidad (algo así), Ghouls, Gore (pero no mucho), M/M, Manipulación, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream127/pseuds/daydream127
Summary: Su mejor amigo, ya no es la persona que Taeyong solía conocer.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en wattpad.

* * *

Hace unas semanas, si a Taeyong le hubieran preguntado qué clase de chico era Nakamoto Yuta, seguramente habría respondido algo como «Yuta es alguien que podría hacerte sonreír en menos de dos segundos, como una pastilla llena de felicidad, un ser que ama la vida y está agradecido con ella por el simple hecho de haber nacido, también atesora mucho a su familia, pues no hay nada más difícil que estar lejos de tus seres queridos... Y sé que no puedo compararme, pero me ha dicho que soy su persona favorita y por eso yo siempre estaré presente para apoyarlo. Sin duda, Yuta es mi mejor amigo, lo amo».

Las palabras exactas, lo que no habría estado dudoso en responder.

Porque durante un corto periodo de tiempo ni siquiera estuvo seguro de que, quien consideraba el más especial para él, era verdaderamente Yuta; y no hace muchos días de eso.

Pese a ello, aquí estaban los dos. El nipón lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta, musitando un «Ayúdame, Tae» previo a su estrepitosa caída sobre la alfombra, arruinándola en el proceso. Ver las manchas de sangre en sus prendas, hicieron que se le pusiera la piel de gallina al instante, de manera escalofriante.

Sangre ajena.

Todo estaba mal, más no se atrevió a hacer caso omiso a los desesperados ruegos de Yuta.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo?_

Eso es lo que se habría preguntado, antes de conocer el problema.

Ellos eran unos simples chicos de instituto, de esos que iban juntos a todos lados como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento industrial. Amigos normales, a fin de cuentas.

¿Qué les había sucedido?

A donde quiera que Taeyong iba, Yuta lo seguía como un perrito, y al revés. Dos personalidades muy distintas, pero que encajaron a la perfección desde que se conocieron.

¿Por qué todo había cambiado?

↢ ❦ ↣

Cuando Yuta no llegó a clases, a mitad de semana, Taeyong no meditó mucho la razón, ni el porqué. Tal vez se había enfermado o hasta ido de parranda a algún club nocturno. A diferencia de él, Yuta era así, le gustaba divertirse y ese hecho nunca antes supuso un problema, porque al día siguiente regresaba, o incluso antes de media noche, sumado a que nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas durante días de semana.

Sin embargo, para estar más tranquilo, decidió hacerle una visita en su dormitorio, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Taeyong vivía aún con sus padres, pero no era raro que pasara más tiempo con Yuta que en su propia casa.

Pero sólo encontró a Dong Sicheng, el compañero de cuarto de su mejor amigo. 

Él no había vuelto.

¿Dónde estaba Nakamoto Yuta?

Y pasaron dos días completos, luego tres... hasta llegar a una semana entera.

Yuta simplemente apareció ahí, en el instituto. Luciendo incluso más radiante que antes, si es que era posible.

El mayor le recriminó su comportamiento, claro que lo hizo. No iba a quedarse callado.

¿Cómo se atrevía a desaparecer por una maldita semana y no dar señales de vida? Taeyong estuvo a punto de contactar a los padres del japonés y de reportarlo a las autoridades, la pasó terriblemente mal.

Lo enfrentó.

—¿Dónde mierda has estado, Nakamoto? Estuve preocupadísimo por ti. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Espero que tengas al menos una excusa convincente.

Yuta había reído.

—Tranquilo, Yongie —abrió su casillero, sacando los dos libros que necesitaría para sus respectivas clases de ese día—. Estuve por ahí, viviendo la vida.

A Taeyong lo desconcertó la ruda ironía en su tono de voz y su expresión inmutable. Simplemente no parecía propio de él. No pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo inundara por completo, quería saber más, conocer el porqué de su desaparición, lo que le había sucedido, lo que había vivido. Sin embargo, enseguida comprendió que el chico no le contaría nada más al respecto. No quería hacerlo, Taeyong lo supo.

—Wow, eres algo más —negó con desaprobación—. Esto te parece un juego, ¿no?

—Relájate, todo está bien, ¿ves? Completito. Y sólo fue una semana, no seas exagerado, Mr. Dramático.

Arrugó la sien. El inusual comportamiento de su amigo, le hizo pensar que, quizás, algo no estaba bien en realidad.

—¿Qué rayos te hiciste...? —hizo una pausa, antes de bajar más la voz, asegurándose de que nadie más pudiera escucharlo—. ¿Estás drogándote, Yuta? ¿Es eso? Así no eres tú. Pareces... otra persona.

—¡Porque soy una persona nueva! Acéptalo, Tae. A partir de ahora, estás frente a una persona renovada, el cambio me vino como anillo al dedo.

—Pero el viejo Yuta ya estaba bien...

_Tú definitivamente no eres así, no irradias esta falsa y postiza alegría. Al Nakamoto Yuta que conozco le sale natural._

_El Yuta que tanto quiero, no esconde la verdad._

Yuta puso ambos ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí? Debes aceptarme tal cual, no importa qué. Bien, entiendo, mi nuevo 'yo' debe parecerte extraño, pero descuida, te daré algo de tiempo para que te acostumbres.

—¿Eh? No se trata de aceptarte, Yuta —Taeyong desvió la mirada y suspiró cansinamente—. Estás muy raro, lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué no simplemente hablas conmigo y me dices la verdad? Puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda, si la necesitas.

—No hay otra verdad más que esta. Es hora de que lo aceptes, Lee. Te veo luego.

Y de esa forma, Yuta se marchó. Dejándolo ahí solo, a pesar del concurrido pasillo.

¿Qué coño había sido eso?

¿Por qué la indiferencia hacia él?

Taeyong pasó el resto del día abatido, las clases faltantes no pudieron importarle menos, así que no prestó atención a ellas. Y aunque estuvo dispuesto a olvidar el reciente problema con su mejor amigo, el asunto siguió rondándole la mente, como un maldito mosquito decidido a no dejarlo nunca en paz. El chico no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, no se sentía tranquilo y Yuta era el responsable.

Los días siguientes, Yuta llegó al instituto con la misma energía radiante que a Taeyong le había parecido extraña desde un inicio. A nadie más parecía importarle cambio radical, sólo a él, que no soportaba verlo de esta manera, como un pavorreal inflando su recién descubierto gran ego, cada que las personas le daban cumplidos.

Y si Yuta antes no era tan popular, en ese entonces parecía ser exactamente eso. Era increíble cómo en tan solo unos días había logrado aquello, que medio campus lo reconociera al instante. Hasta el famoso grupito de Yoonoh y compañía lo habían incluido en su círculo de amistades. Todo era jodidamente extraño y cliché también, cómo si se tratara del típico chico fracasado —aunque Yuta no lo fuera— y se unía al típico grupito de chicos populares de forma inesperada, formando así una típica historia de comedia y amor adolescente. Qué jodidamente repugnante.

A Taeyong se le marcaban las venas de los brazos con sólo pensar en ello y en cómo Yuta prácticamente había comenzado a dejarlo de lado, como si no existiera. Lo que le faltaba.

A su mejor amigo estaban arrebatándoselo de sus brazos y no es como si Taeyong pudiera hacer mucho, porque había intentado acercarse a él, hablar seriamente, pero al final resultó ignorado y dolía terriblemente. El rechazo de Yuta le hizo sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a romperse en mil pedazos. Pero Taeyong también tenía un orgullo que proteger, y si Yuta decidía ignorarlo y terminar con su amistad de años —aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, ni se explicara el porqué—, lo dejaría hacerlo.

Taeyong no podía dejar que alguien más pisoteara sus sentimientos, aunque ese alguien se tratase de su mejor amigo. No debía ser fácil, pero lo intentaría.

Sin embargo, su amistad no terminó... No exactamente.

Un jueves por la noche, después de una larga jornada en la universidad, los padres de Taeyong no se encontraban en casa, pero Yuta sí. Se apareció en su recámara, y fue una gran sorpresa para él, por supuesto, porque ese día, casualmente, Yuta había faltado a sus clases.

Pero Yuta estaba allí mismo, sentado sobre su cama, de forma un tanto... extraña. Notó que lucía verdaderamente demacrado, con ojeras y bolsas en sus ojos en conjunto, como si el efecto radiante, de repente se hubiera esfumado, luego de haber cumplido con su función.

Yuta curvó sus labios en una leve y frágil sonrisa, luego de cruzar miradas con él.

—Así que... sorpresa.

Taeyong sacó aire a través de sus fosas nasales, visiblemente molesto.

—Justo en este momento, seguramente te exigiría una explicación, si tan solo continuáramos siendo cercanos, como antes. Pero no lo haré, porque nuestra amistad, claramente se ha deteriorado, así que puedes irte, Yuta. Ya conoces la salida —dijo inexpresivo, antes de girarse para dejar su mochila sobre una pequeña silla, sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico sentado sobre su cama.

De pronto, sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor, apenas dándole un ligero apretón. Y esa simple acción, provocó que su pecho se oprimiera. Dolía más el hecho de que Yuta estuviera aquí, después de haberlo evitado por días. ¿Quién se creía?

—Exígeme una explicación, hazme preguntas, incluso puedes gritarme, me lo merezco. Pero, por favor, no me ignores —Yuta enterró la cara en su cuello y sus palabras se escucharon ansiosas al hablar.

¿Que no lo ignorara dice? El cambio de roles debía ser una jodida broma.

—No, Yuta. Tú eres el que me ignora en la universidad, en todas partes, prácticamente me has botado de tu vida, en tan solo unos días. ¿Por qué ahora vienes a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado?

La única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte, fue un dulce beso en su nuca que lo dejó desconcertado. Taeyong tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿A qué estaba jugando Yuta?

—¿Por qué eres así? —se giró, hasta quedar frente a Yuta. Lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no merezco saberlo?

Yuta apartó un mechón del rostro de Taeyong con suavidad, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, cuidadosamente. El coreano pudo mirar de cerca aquellos cansados ojos frente a él, las ojeras lucían incluso más prominentes a una corta distancia como tal.

—Eres tan hermoso, siempre me ha gustado admirar tu belleza.

—Yuta, hablo en ser-

—Y yo también.

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear cuando Yuta habló muy cerca de sus labios y él pudo sentir el cálido aliento que emanaba de su boca.

—Te odio —articuló aquellas fuertes palabras, pero carecían de sentido, pues realmente no lo decía en serio. Yuta sabía que no lo había hecho.

—Yo te quiero.

Yuta unió sus labios en un beso y Taeyong se dejó llevar. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando fue llevado hasta la cama, sólo se dio cuenta de ello al sentir el colchón debajo suyo. Estaba tan concentrado en los labios de Yuta, pero extrañamente se sentían un poco resecos, aunque eso no quitaba el grandioso hecho de tener los labios de Nakamoto Yuta en los suyos propios, al fin.

Taeyong siempre había visto a Yuta con otros ojos, han sido años desde que descubrió su enamoramiento hacia este, pero nunca dijo nada, no se animó a hacerlo y evidentemente se conformó con la bonita amistad que llevaban. Así que, le sorprendía que Yuta fuera el primero en iniciar un contacto más íntimo entre los dos, porque Taeyong hubiera podido ser capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos por unos años más, o quizás por siempre. Era increíble que Yuta tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia él, de la misma forma, siempre pensó que este día nunca llegaría.

Profundizaron más el beso, abriendo más sus bocas, y Taeyong dirigió sus manos inconscientemente hacia la playera de Yuta, levantándola y metiendo sus dedos por debajo, instantáneamente pudo sentir la piel en su tacto. Recorrió un poco más la playera y tocó el duro abdomen. Taeyong se sobresaltó un poco cuando Yuta soltó un extraño gruñido y no permitió que el coreano continuara tocándolo, en su lugar, tomó sus manos y las apresó en la cama, a cada lado de su cabeza. Taeyong soltó un leve jadeo cuando Yuta separó sus labios bruscamente.

—No me tientes... no sé si pueda controlarme.

—¿Por qué suenas tan preocupado? Esto es normal entre dos chicos que se gustan... no pasa nada.

Yuta negó repetidamente. —No, tú no lo entiendes.

—Entonces hazme entender, Yuta. Dímelo.

No obtuvo respuesta de su parte. Claro que no, Yuta no le contaría nada, porque ahora era una persona diferente.

Este estúpido juego ya estaba hartándolo.

Se removió, intentando soltarse del sorprendentemente fuerte agarre de Yuta, pero este lo retuvo allí. Y Taeyong jamás se había sentido tan frágil en su vida, porque antes no había tenido a Yuta encima de él, mirándolo lasciva y peligrosamente.

Una vez más, Yuta lo besó, pero esta vez no fue un beso suave, sino que rudo y demasiado demandante. No pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido, cuando Yuta acercó sus caderas e inició un lento movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que sus partes íntimas rozaran una sobre la otra a través de la mezclilla, y Dios, se sentía tan bien. Sus pantalones se sintieron apretados, debido a las crecientes erecciones de sus miembros. Taeyong gimoteó cuando Yuta aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y la tela comenzó a estorbarles. En una rápida acción, Yuta bajó sus pantalones y luego sus bóxers, terminando por sacarlos por completo e hizo lo mismo con Taeyong segundos después, quien se sonrojó fuertemente debido a que tenía su intimidad al descubierto, y aún más cuando Yuta juntó sus miembros y pudo sentir la piel del otro.

Ciertamente, esta era su primera vez masturbándose con un hombre.

La fricción de sus miembros, de piel contra piel, hacía que la excitación entre los dos fuera creciendo cada vez más. Continuaron devorándose las bocas y Taeyong no acalló los constantes gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Minutos después, ya podían sentir el orgasmo. A Yuta le fascinó tener a Taeyong debajo suyo, dispuesto a todo lo que viniera a continuación, mientras continuaba estimulándolo con su propio miembro, incluso siguió haciéndolo después de que el otro se hubiera corrido, antes que él.

Sin embargo, sucedió lo inevitable. Yuta no lo pudo controlar.

Cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba más cerca que nunca, sus caderas fueron mucho más rápido. Y justo antes, estando a tan solo un segundo de correrse, Yuta mordió a Taeyong.

Pero no fue una simple mordida.

Taeyong chilló aterrado al sentir la punzada casi insoportable en su labio inferior. Yuta había derramado su semilla sobre él, pero más importante, enterrado sus dientes en su labio —ahora dañado. La sangre comenzó a brotar precipitadamente.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, animal?!

Yuta probó los restos de sangre que habían quedado en sus dientes.

_Delicioso._

—¡Yuta, qué mierda! ¡En serio! —gritó exaltado—. ¡Duele horrible!

El mayor lo apartó de un empujón y enseguida tocó su labio. El ardor en esa área comenzó a ser insoportable. Taeyong se levantó en busca de algo para curar su herida, sin preocuparse por siquiera volver a ponerse los pantalones. Ya podía imaginarse la tremenda inflamación que vendría después, no sabía con qué cara vería a sus padres cuando notaran la herida.

Yuta apenas pudo reaccionar.

—Tae, y-yo...

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar de los bellos ojos de Taeyong. El japonés se odió a sí mismo y deseó golpear su cabeza duramente contra la pared cuando vio llorar a su hermoso chico y lamentablemente fue testigo de ello. Taeyong no era de los que acostumbraban llorar. Verlo de este modo, lo impactó de sobremanera.

—Perdóname, lo siento tanto, Tae... ¡Fue sin querer! —Yuta habló desesperado, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

_Un monstruo_ , eso era él.

—Vete, Yuta.

—¡No fue mi intención! Yongie, yo no... —Yuta se levantó de la cama e intentó acercarse a él, pero el chico se alejó por instinto, con el miedo marcado en los ojos.

—Tienes que irte.

—¡Déjame explicártelo!

—No necesitas hacerlo, ya ni siquiera te reconozco, Yuta. Por favor, sólo vete...

Yuta rechinó los dientes, aguantándose el coraje que estaba formándose en su interior.

Decidió marcharse.

—Cuando ya no tengas esa cara de asustado, hablamos —fue lo último que le dijo antes de acomodarse de nuevo el pantalón y salir por la puerta de la recámara.

Taeyong se dejó caer sobre el piso, soltando el resto de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Yuta, en verdad él lo había asustado. Jamás se comportó de esa manera, desde que lo conocía, el japonés siempre había sido excesivamente tierno con él. Esta era una nueva faceta suya que no deseaba volver a ver.

Es más, ya no deseaba ver a Yuta. Al menos no por ahora.

Por el resto de esa semana y de la siguiente, fingió, intentó hacer como que todo estaba perfectamente bien con él, aunque no fuera así. Y, mientras que Yuta estaba por su lado y Taeyong por el suyo, las cosas, de verdad comenzaron a ir en picada.


	2. Deux

* * *

La temporada de exámenes se acercaba y Taeyong no era un mal estudiante, para nada. En realidad, no se trataba de ser un estudiante modelo o algo por el estilo, sencillamente, a comparación de lo bien que le iba en el resto de materias, en Matemáticas andaba casi por la cuerda floja.

Ser estudiante de Negocios Internacionales realmente le gustaba y la carrera no le parecía particularmente difícil, al contrario, pero las matemáticas jamás fueron lo suyo, ni siquiera en la escuela primaria. Debía ponerse las pilas y estudiar muy duro, o bien, conseguirse un tutor para no sufrir en la soledad de su habitación.

De todos modos, trató de hacerlo él mismo y tras horas de echarle una repasada a su libro, especialmente los temas que no comprendía del todo, practicó con algunos ejercicios que lo mantuvieron despierto hasta la media noche. Eventualmente, cayó dormido.

Y podía sonar de verdad extraño pero, esa noche, no soñó nada en absoluto. Sólo blanco total.

Entonces, una voz lo llamó, despertándolo de su inconsciencia.

—Taeyong.

Casi en un susurro y sin prisas, escuchó su nombre. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y sus cabellos se le crisparon al sentir el hundimiento del colchón detrás de su espalda. Del otro lado de la ventana, que daba justo frente a él, había oscuridad, por lo que asumió que aún era de noche, a altas horas de la madrugada, probablemente. No se giró tan pronto, un tanto temeroso.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación... de nuevo?

Tragó saliva.

—¿Yuta?

—Soy yo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí...?

No respondió.

—¿Mamá te dejó entrar? ¿O fue mi padre?

—Tu papá, obviamente. ¿Es que ya olvidaste todas las veces que me colé a tu habitación en la noche, gracias a él? Soy como su segundo hijo, me ama.

Aquello lo hizo chistar, rememorando los viejos días, cuando Taeyong y Yuta estaban en plena etapa de adolescentes y eran como uña y mugre. Ah, sin duda, ellos eran los mejores amigos, por siempre.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que está bien —sonrió con ligereza, sin separar los labios—. Yuta... ya no te separes de mí. Eres a quien yo más quiero.

Al no obtener contestación alguna, suspiró y volteó su cuerpo a la izquierda, para mirar al susodicho. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con él, fue testigo de su rostro serio, vacío. Fue mirado fijamente por aquellos orbes oscuros y los escalofríos recorrieron su piel. Frunció el ceño.

—Yuta, ¿por qué no dices na...?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y fue incapaz de normalizar su respiración. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, como si quisiera salir disparado fuera de su pecho y llevarlo a una inminente muerte. Pero eso no fue lo peor, no.

Por su abdomen se extendió un dolor punzante e insoportable. Bajó la mirada, hacia donde el cuchillo estaba enterrado a la altura de su estómago. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, acumulándosele en los bordes de sus ojos.

No sabía qué dolía más, si el dolor físico, o el que sentía emocionalmente.

Y entonces, abrió los ojos, despertando así nuevamente. Esta vez en el mundo real.

Se encontró a sí mismo mirando el techo de su habitación, sus extremidades extendidas en la cama y su respiración algo rápida. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Su frente y otras regiones de su cuerpo estaban húmedas, fruto de la sudoración, al parecer. Y es que hacía un poco de calor dentro de su recámara.

Bien.

Todo estaba en orden, tan solo había sido una tonta pesadilla. Únicamente eso.

↢ ❦ ↣

  
  
Una desgarradora noticia causó revuelo en el instituto.

La tragedia de Dong Sicheng, un estudiante de Economía y compañero de cuarto de Yuta, llegó a todos los diarios, redes sociales y noticias de la ciudad. Su muerte fue terrible, según las fuentes, pues, prácticamente le habían arrebatado la vida de una forma lenta y dolorosa, estando aún consciente. El jardinero lo encontró entre unos arbustos del instituto, lo suficientemente apartados del alumnado como para que nadie se diera cuenta de la atrocidad que Dong Sicheng había sufrido durante la noche; tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, incluso, dicen que ciertas extremidades le faltaban, pero lo último eran sólo rumores. Lo cierto, era que el chico tuvo una muerte extraña, demasiado, fue como si hubiese sido devorado. Se llegó a la conclusión que, el chico fue víctima de un ataque animal, sin embargo, aún se estaba averiguando sobre qué tipo de animal pudo haberle causado tales heridas mortales.

Taeyong no pudo hacer más que unirse al luto de sus amigos y familiares, honrando la memoria del chico en el gimnasio del instituto, junto al resto de estudiantes con el ánimo decaído. La muerte de una persona siempre sería trágica y dolorosa, especialmente la de un chico joven, con mucha vida por delante. No podía imaginarse lo horrible que debía ser perder un hijo, se compadecía de sus padres, quienes seguramente estaban devastados.

Pero Yuta... ¿cómo estaría él? Compartía dormitorio con Sicheng, después de todo. Los dos eran amigos. ¿Estaría triste, deprimido o se sentiría impotente acaso? ¿Estará comiendo bien? No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Yuta le preocupaba, incluso en la situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

Las clases fluyeron de acuerdo a su horario de clases, aunque, sería otro día común y corriente, si no fuera por el ambiente —en general— que se sentía pesado. Era de esperarse.

A la hora del almuerzo, Taeyong se sentó solo en una mesa, como era ya costumbre, porque su mejor amigo, ya se había marchado de su lado. Suspiró con tristeza. Las cosas habían cambiado, principalmente porque Yuta tomó otra actitud, una que no le gustaba para nada. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Cada quien era responsable de sus propios actos y decisiones.

Decidió comer y olvidarse de todo lo demás, pero al comenzar a probar los primeros bocados, lo hizo desganado. Continuó así, casi llegando a disfrutar de su soledad, hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado, dejando su bandeja de comida en la mesa.

—Horrible lo de ese chico, ¿no crees?

Taeyong miró al recién llegado, reconociéndolo al instante. Era Kim Dongyoung —aunque le decían Doyoung— del grupito popular de Yoonoh, Johnny y compañía. Enarcó una ceja, extrañado al ver a este chico a su lado, pues claramente se había auto-invitado a la mesa.

—Demasiado, nadie merece una muerte así.

Intentó ignorar al otro chico y seguir comiendo, pero volvió a escuchar su voz.

—Tú eras el amigo de Nakamoto, ¿no? ¿Por qué ya no se llevan?

—Sí, lo era.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que los separó? —preguntó curioso.

—No quiero sonar grosero, ¿pero qué te importa? Más bien, yo debería preguntarte, ¿qué haces aquí, con un simple mortal como yo?

Doyoung soltó un largo suspiro. —Desde que Nakamoto entró a nuestro círculo de amigos, comenzaron a dejarme de lado, ¿sabes? Yo solía ser el de los chistes, Doyoung el intelectual, pero eso cambió. Y él es tan fastidioso, no soporto ver su estúpida cara cada que intenta verse genial, por hacerse el graciosito, ni siquiera sé por qué le cayó bien a Yoonoh.

—Vaya, suena casi como si lo odiaras. Bienvenido al club.

El azabache le dio unas suaves palmadas a su espalda, agarrando confianza. —Amigo, no sé qué fue lo que te hizo, pero puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea. Ahora somos amigos, porque somos los rechazados.

Taeyong bufó ante el tono bromista.

Tal vez sería bueno tener un nuevo amigo.

O tal vez no.

Por inercia, dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa repleta de muchachos atractivos, la mesa donde ahora Yuta se sentaba, junto a su nuevos amigos.

Y Yuta, él lo estaba mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y sin rastro de las pronunciadas ojeras que había visto en él, cuando se apareció en su habitación como por obra de magia, dos días atrás. Le recorrió un escalofrío al instante, sintiéndose acosado por aquellos ojos penetrantes. Desvió la vista, cohibido de repente, pero aun así, pudo seguir sintiendo la intensa mirada en su persona.

No pudo distinguir ni un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada, nada que delatara su estado de ánimo. ¿De verdad lo de Sicheng no había impactado en él? ¿Por qué no mostraba ninguna emoción?

¿Qué estará pensando Yuta?

↢ ❦ ↣

Se sumergió en el agua una vez más, acostumbrado a la fresca temperatura de esta. A Taeyong le gustaba nadar, porque en el agua se sentía en paz, libre, era una sensación única, que nunca podría experimentar fuera de esta. De vez en cuando llegaba a la piscina del instituto, usualmente cuando la mayoría los chicos se iban a sus casas para pasar el fin de semana con sus familias. Sólo de ese modo, la piscina se desocupaba y él tomaba posesión de ella durante unas cuantas horas. ¿Porque quién demonios se quedaría en la universidad al término de la semana? Exacto, sólo Taeyong y los pocos estudiantes de intercambio que no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué hacer para divertirse en las instalaciones, excepto encerrarse en sus dormitorios.

Perdió la noción del tiempo por completo, hasta que en una de esas, divisó reloj de pared, colocado a un lado de la ventana. Eran las cuatro con cincuenta y tres minutos, así que, dos horas aproximadamente habían pasado desde su llegada. Le habría gustado quedarse por más tiempo, pero ya debía regresar a su hogar.

Salió del agua, apoyándose del borde de la piscina para impulsarse hacia arriba. Una vez en tierra firme, tomó la toalla que había dejado sobre un banco y comenzó a secarse un poco, comenzando por su cabello. Luego se agachó para buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, que dejó tirados en el piso a propósito, al igual que su camisa y unos bóxers limpios.

Cuando tuvo el teléfono entre sus manos y estuvo dispuesto a revisar sus notificaciones y mensajes no leídos, algo inesperado sucedió.

Un brutal empujón lo hizo trastabillar, perdiendo el equilibrio al instante. Cayó sobre el agua en un violento chapuzón. Y lo peor del caso, es que había llevado el teléfono consigo.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —tomó grandes bocanadas de aire luego de sacar la cabeza y flotar, recuperando la estabilidad de su propio cuerpo—. ¡Mi teléfono!

En el borde de la piscina, estaba el mismísimo Nakamoto Yuta, su ex-mejor amigo, la persona que en ese preciso instante, lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa triunfal. Pero no por mucho, porque se tiró al agua, con todo y ropa, sin darle siquiera tiempo a Taeyong de replicar otra vez.

Yuta dio unos pasos hacia él, acercándose lentamente, como un jodido depredador. Taeyong retrocedió, con el agua hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué tienes, Yongie? ¿Por qué la cara larga? Tu rostro es demasiado bonito como para tener esa fea expresión en él, ¿no crees?

Al coreano no le hizo gracia el sarcástico comentario.

—Idiota, arruinaste mi puto celular. ¡Te odio! —desvió la mirada a otra parte que no fueran los ojos de Yuta, en busca de su aparato, que seguramente debía encontrarse en el fondo de la piscina. Pero, un cuerpo se puso delante suyo, prohibiéndole el paso—. Déjame ir.

—Creo que me debes una explicación.

Taeyong arrugó el ceño, confundido. —¿Por qué? ¿De qué mierda hablas?

—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta del tiempo que estás pasando con el tipejo ese con cachetes de conejo?

—¿Qué..? Yuta, pero de quién me estás-Oh. Ya entiendo. ¿Te refieres a Doyoungie?

Era cierto, desde que Doyoung lo acompañó aquel día en el almuerzo, comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, charlando de todo y nada. Resultó que el chico era alguien muy agradable y divertido, aunque muy parlanchín, pero en el buen sentido. Doyoung era la clase de chico que tenía anécdotas para cualquier ocasión.

Aunque, fue aquí cuando Taeyong deseó no haber abierto la boca, pues Yuta golpeó los puños fuertemente contra el agua, haciéndolo brincar instintivamente. En definitiva no fue buena idea decir el nombre de Doyoung —especialmente en diminutivo—, ya que, lo siguiente que sucedió, fue tener Yuta acorralándolo contra la pared de la piscina, sin darle oportunidad de una escapatoria.

—No digas su nombre. Te lo prohibo —ordenó con voz amenazante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Comenzar a juntarse con mi novio, eso hizo.

¿Pero qué montón de mierda estaba diciendo Yuta?

—Tú y yo no somos novios y jamás lo seremos —sentenció—. Grábatelo en esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

—No importa lo que digas, da igual si lo niegas. Tú eres mío, Lee Taeyong. Sólo mío, de mi propiedad.

—¡Por un demonio, deja de decir tantas estupideces, Yuta! ¡No soy tuyo, no soy de nadie! ¡Soy una persona libre! —furioso, Taeyong empujó las manos en el pecho de Yuta, haciéndolo retroceder un poco—. Y no creas que se me olvidó lo del otro día. Me asustaste, mucho. Jamás esperé que pudieras hacerme una cosa como esa... me hiciste sangrar. Aún duele.

Con lo último no se refería a la herida física que había quedado con la mordida, sino algo más profundo. Era su corazón el que seguía herido, dolido por el inusual comportamiento de la persona que consideraba la más importante en su vida.

Yuta acunó su rostro con delicadeza, acercándose de nueva cuenta. Con un pulgar, acarició su labio inferior, en el lugar exacto de la herida. —Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención. Te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte, Tae. Si eres mi adoración, nunca es mi intención dañarte —pronunció muy cerca de sus labios.

—Pero ya lo hiciste...

—Pero no volveré a hacerlo.

—Estás haciéndolo justo en este momento. Me tienes aquí, contigo, incapaz de huir. Me crees algún tipo de trofeo, yo qué sé, pero en el fondo, sabes muy bien que me estás lastimando... y no me refiero a lo físico.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces... Sólo escúchate a ti mismo, por favor —Taeyong pasó una mano por el cabello de Yuta, acariciándolo suavemente—. ¿Por qué dices que soy tuyo? No tiene sentido.

—Tú y yo somos el uno para el otro, ¿no lo ves?

Yuta envolvió los brazos en su cintura, juntando sus dos cuerpos en un rápido movimiento. Él jadeó, al sentir el ligero roce de sus partes íntimas. Haber quedado sólo en sus bóxers para poder adentrarse al agua, tal vez no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

—Yo no... no lo veo —bajó la mirada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Enseguida, el agarre de Yuta se volvió un poco más apretado.

—No me importa, sigues siendo mío.

El más alto juntó sus labios de pronto, moviéndolos suavemente contra su boca. Taeyong ahogó un gemido cuando sintió un dolor leve en la zona de la herida, que aún estaba curándose, pero se dejó hacer cuando Yuta comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Los besos de Yuta eran demandantes, rudos incluso. Los labios ajenos danzaban deliciosamente al compás con los suyos propios. Sin embargo, besarse de nuevo con Yuta no se sintió de ensueño, ni correcto, como tantas veces se lo había imaginado en su cabeza.

Taeyong se separó con brusquedad.

—¡Basta, Yuta! —exclamó—. Sólo mírate, esto no está bien, tú no lo estás. Ni siquiera luces afectado por lo de Sicheng. Él era tu amigo. ¿Cómo es posible..?

—Sicheng obtuvo su merecido.

¿Era real lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿De verdad Yuta había dicho aquello?

Eso no sonaba como Yuta, su mejor amigo. Se veía como él, pero no se escuchaba como él. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a decir algo tan horrible como eso?

¿Realmente era Yuta el que estaba frente a él en ese preciso momento? Taeyong tragó saliva.

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que estás muy agresivo, c-creo que, es mejor que no nos veamos más y olvidemos lo que existe entre nosotros. Por nuestro bien.

—No te atrevas, Lee Taeyong.

Mordió sus mejillas interiores, nervioso. ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Yuta, cuando él fue el causante de su separación desde un principio?

Intentó despojar los brazos de Yuta de su cintura, pero estos se mantuvieron fijos.

—No te atrevas, Tae.

—Suéltame, por favor.

—Promete que no me abandonarás.

—Primero deja de tratarme como un maldito juguete con el que puedes hacer lo que sea cuando se te dé la gana. Soy una jodida persona, con sentimientos.

—No me dejes —rogó Yuta en hilo de voz, ignorando su réplica.

Taeyong suspiró. —No quiero hacerlo, pero tú me estás obligando. Perdóname, Yu.

—Hagamos una cosa, ¿está bien? Si me das un beso, significa que estamos bien y por ende no te atreves a dejar lo nuestro. Si no lo haces, significa que te valgo una mierda y ten por seguro que haré de tu vida un infierno.

—¿Pero qué clase de puto acuerdo es ese? —inquirió molesto.

—Tienes cinco segundos.

—No vamos a hacer esto, Yuta...

Yuta alzó una mano y comenzó a contar con sus dedos. —Cinco, cuatro...

—¡Detente!

—Tres...

—¡Maldita sea!

Cuando Yuta contó el número dos, estando a punto de llegar al uno, Taeyong tomó las mejillas de Yuta y unió sus labios en un beso.

No deseaba perder al chico, claro que no. Taeyong lo quería tanto, que no sabía lo que sería de él si cortaba lazos de una vez por todas. Así que no se atrevió a cumplir sus palabras, no se atrevió a dejarlo.

¿Pero era su elección la correcta? ¿Qué tal si no?

↢ ❦ ↣

Unos días después, Kim Dongyoung no volvió a casa.


	3. Trois

* * *

Taeyong respiró agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba como si acabase de terminar de correr un maratón. Extendió sus brazos sobre el colchón y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la lengua húmeda recorrer gloriosamente su longitud, antes de que una húmeda cavidad lo envolviera por completo. Yuta le estaba haciendo una mamada.

En verdad no pretendía llegar a este punto, uno donde lo incluyera a él y a Yuta en un momento íntimo, acalorado. Había decidido ir a su casa luego de aquel inusual intercambio de palabras en la piscina, dispuesto a tomar una siesta antes de ponerse a realizar sus deberes, pero Yuta se le pegó como un chicle y lo acompañó en su pequeño viaje. Lo cual no le disgustaba, porque aún extrañaba a su fiel confidente, pero al parecer, este tenía otros planes en mente.

—Tengo... tengo que hacer unas cosas —susurró con voz temblorosa—. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto... ¡Ah!

—No grites, tu mamá podría escucharnos —Yuta rio muy cerca de sus genitales.

—No te burles de mí.

Continuó haciendo maravillas con su boca, ahora succionando los testículos de Taeyong uno por uno, mientras admiraba la fina capa de bello que adornaba su zona íntima. Incluso de esta forma, Taeyong era hermoso.

—Detente, realmente tengo otras cosas más importantes, Yu —suplicó, sin desearlo en realidad. Porque Dios, se sentía tan bien. Inconscientemente, abrió más las piernas, dejándose a merced del chico con mirada lasciva sobre su miembro.

—No lo haré. No hasta que te corras.

Las mejillas de Taeyong enrojecieron al instante. —¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas tan... así? Me siento sucio.

—Te sientes sucio porque lo eres. Sólo date cuenta de tu estado... abriéndome las piernas para que pueda complacerte más, eso suena sucio para mí.

El coreano no pudo responder, pues Yuta envolvió una mano alrededor de su miembro erecto y comenzó a bombearlo con rapidez, mientras que, con su lengua, exploraba una zona más abajo. Taeyong casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al sentir humedad en su entrada. —¡Ahí no! Es tan poco higiénico.

—Mmm, no lo sé. Estoy un poco tentado.

Puso una mano sobre sus ojos, incapaz de continuar viendo a Yuta darle placer. —Me da vergüenza...

Cuando la lengua de Yuta tocó nuevamente la inexplorada entrada, el cuerpo del mayor dio un sobresalto. Las cosas subieron de nivel al tener al chico mover su órgano degustativo contra su zona privada, de forma casi experta, logrando hacerle ver la galaxia entera. Taeyong estaba tan cerca.

Sin embargo, todo movimiento se detuvo y pronto dejó de sentir a Yuta.

¿Y ahora qué? Estuvo a punto de quitar su brazo, para ver lo que sucedía, pero luego sintió un objeto extraño rozarlo. No se sentía húmedo, por lo que eso no debía ser la lengua de Yuta.

—Oh, no. Dime que no es lo que creo que estoy pensando.

Yuta rio melodiosamente. —Oh, sí.

Rápidamente despejó su vista, agrandando los ojos en cuanto tuvo la escena más jodidamente caliente que había podido presenciar en toda su vida.

Entre sus piernas, podía ver a Yuta sin camisa y con su miembro al descubierto, sosteniéndolo con una mano, mientras lo movía lentamente sobre su entrada, rozándola peligrosamente. Entonces comenzó a masturbarse.

—¿Qué estás... pensando hacer?

—¿Qué crees?

—Pero no estoy listo.

—Descuida, no haré nada que no quieras.

Taeyong realmente pensó que Yuta se adentraría. Jesús, de verdad se lo imaginó y por un momento tembló ante el pensamiento. Pero en lugar de eso, el japonés simplemente juntó sus miembros y sostuvo fuertemente sus caderas para tener apoyo, logrando una divina fricción entre ambos. Aquello fue suficiente para tener a Taeyong corriéndose violentamente minutos después. Yuta gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo su liberación más cerca. Continuó moviéndose contra el miembro de Taeyong. Y al poco tiempo llegó al éxtasis, manchando el estómago del contrario con su caliente semilla.

El coreano tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, aún recuperándose de su orgasmo. Yuta cayó a su lado sobre la cama, mirándolo en todo momento. Maldición, ambos estaban desnudos y demasiado pegajosos, pero a Taeyong le importó poco ese hecho, lo cual era increíble, pues tenía cierta obsesión con la limpieza que el japonés nunca llegó a comprender del todo.

Un sonido proveniente del teléfono celular de Taeyong resonó en toda habitación, alertándolos de inmediato.

—Wow, ¿aún sigue viva esa cosa?

Se levantó en búsqueda del aparato, mientras este seguía sonando, pero una mano lo retuvo por la muñeca.

—No contestes, puede esperar —el otro chico plantó su cuerpo sobre él, actuando como una especie de muro, y entonces se acercó a su cuello, olisqueando como un perrito.

—Debe ser importante, además sirve para checar si se escucha la bocina.Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el causante de la casi muerte de mi celular, me la debes.

Yuta echó aire por la nariz, molesto. Enseguida lo dejó ir, no sin antes darle una palmada a un pálido glúteo del contrario.

Taeyong contestó. —¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

— _¡Taeyong! Soy Doyoung, ayer me diste tu número_ —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, Doyoungie~ ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Tengo el libro que estabas buscando, ¿recuerdas? "The Mist", de Stephen King. Dijiste que estabas deseoso por leerlo, te lo puedo prestar._

Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar aquello. Ciertamente, le encantaban las lecturas del género de terror. —¡¿De verdad?! ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo? No quiero esperar hasta el lunes.

— _Por supuesto, este fin de semana probablemente me quede en casa y no haga absolutamente nada_ —rio—. _Puedes venir a buscarlo mañana, si gustas._

—Perfecto, ¿me das tu dirección? Si no es mucha molestia.

En eso, Yuta ya se encontraba a su lado, con una cara que denotaba un humor de perros.

— _Te mando la ubicación exacta por chat. No quiero que te pierdas_ —bromeó un poco.

—Está bien, la espero entonces. ¡Gracias...! —de pronto, el teléfono le fue arrebatado con brusquedad. Yuta colgó la llamada, antes de aventar el aparato en la cama.

—¿No te dije que dejaras de hablar con ese tipejo? —su voz se escuchó furiosa.

—Doyoung es mi amigo, te guste o no. Él me hizo compañía durante estos últimos días, mientras que tú estabas en otra galaxia, al parecer. ¿Realmente me vas a prohibir su amistad?

—Sí, no puedes llevarte con él.

Aquella respuesta provocó que su sangre hirviera.

—¡Deja tus malditos celos, Yuta!

—¡El tipo te ve con ojos enamorados! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

—¡Yo creo que estás viendo cosas que no son! No todos los hombres del mundo que se me acercan, lo hacen porque tengan otras intenciones. Claro que no, tú eres el que piensa cosas erróneas.

—¡Pero este sí lo hace! ¡Te ve de ese modo!

—¡Que no!

—¡Y una mierda! Yo mismo me voy a encargar de esto.

¿A qué se refería?

—¿Cómo que te vas a encargar de esto? —preguntó al aire, porque el otro lo ignoró—. ¡Dime qué harás! ¡Yuta, respóndeme!

El chico comenzó a juntar sus cosas y a colocarse la ropa con rapidez, el semblante serio.

—¡Te juro que si le haces algo a Doyoung, yo...! —su garganta se secó. Estaba seguro de que Yuta era capaz de cometer alguna estupidez, sólo que no sabía hasta qué punto. Ni tampoco qué era lo que debía hacer para evitarlo. El chico se encargaba de hacer oídos sordos—. ¿A dónde vas? Pensé que al fin estábamos arreglando las cosas entre nosotros. ¿Tengo que rogarte para que te quedes?

Lo retuvo por el codo, para que no cruzara por aquella puerta. Pero Yuta se soltó de un tirón hacia el lado contrario, y se marchó.

Las mejillas de Taeyong se humedecieron, de nueva cuenta. Tal parecía que últimamente todo lo que sabía hacer era llorar y llorar, hasta crear un mar con sus propias lágrimas, que sin duda, eran causadas por Nakamoto Yuta y nadie más que él.

↢ ❦ ↣

Cuando llegó a casa de Kim Dongyoung, esperaba algo peor. Se imaginó a un Doyoung con el rostro lleno de moretones, provocados por la inmensurable furia que Yuta podía llegar a sentir debido a sus celos incontrolables. No pensaba ver a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una piel tan impecable, libre de golpes.

¿Lo habrá considerado Yuta dos veces antes de actuar?

No lo sabe, pero al menos pudo respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? Luces pensativo y tu mente parece irse a un viaje a la Luna cada tanto, como si estuvieses un tanto afligido —le había preguntado Doyoung en la luminosa y amplia habitación suya, colmada de libros perfectamente ordenados en grandes estantes—. Pero pensándolo bien, así eres tú.

—No tiene importancia... Bueno, he estado muy estresado y preocupado, eso es cierto. Pero ya me siento un poco mejor, más liviano —se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Claro. Oye, no quiero ser entrometido, ¿pero es por el tema de Yuta? ¿No será que eso es lo que está comiéndote la cabeza últimamente?

—Estamos bien, creo. De hecho nos vimos hace poco para aclarar las cosas y nos fue relativamente bien. No sé, sólo espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad —lo último fue dicho con sinceridad.

—Mmm, para mí es lo contrario.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Si todo vuelve a la normalidad, significa que Yuta dejaría mi antiguo grupo para volver a ti y por ende, yo volvería con mis amigos. Pero también tendría que alejarme de ti y me gusta mucho tu compañía, Lee Taeyong. Me gusta a como están las cosas ahora.

—Mi compañía es lo más aburrido del mundo, ¿estás seguro de que te gusta?

—Con el sólo hecho de leer lectura de calidad como son las obras de Stephen King, mi amo y señor; para mí, eso ya te convierte en una persona no-aburrida e intelectual.

Taeyong rio por lo alto. —Si tú lo dices. Gracias por el libro, por cierto. La sensación que uno tiene al leer en físico jamás podría compararse a la aburrida experiencia que proporcionan los libros electrónicos. El papel es irremplazable, para mí al menos.

—Puedo entenderte perfectamente. Y descuida, tengo muchas colecciones en este lugar, si otro día te apetece leer un nuevo título, ya lo sabes, puedes contar conmigo.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Y jamás le pasaría por la mente que esa sería de las últimas veces que hablaría con Doyoung, _literalmente_.

Se despidió con un corto, pero sincero abrazo, y entonces volvió a su casa, con el ánimo por los cielos, justo después de haber conseguido aquel libro. Durante el resto de lo que restaba de sus días de descanso, se dedicó enteramente a leer el libro que el azabache le había prestado, por supuesto que no lo terminó, pero tenía toda la intención de verlo al día siguiente y compartir sus pensamientos y teorías que formuló con respecto a ello.

Sólo que, al día siguiente, el chico no había llegado al instituto.

Y Doyoung nunca faltaba.

La advertencia de Yuta resonó en su cabeza.

↢ ❦ ↣

Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto tan pronto como vio a Yuta con su chulesco caminar por los pasillos del edificio 3, de inmediato lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia los baños de hombres. Una vez adentro, se aseguró de que no estuviese la presencia de nadie más que ellos dos.

—Realmente hiciste algo. Dios, de verdad lo hiciste.

—No sé de qué hablas, Yongie.

—¡Lo sabes muy bien! —exclamó con exasperación, sin importarle que un par de miradas curiosas se clavaran en su persona—. Ese chico nunca falta...

—Pues bien por él, un tipo muy aplicado, por lo que veo.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Tú hiciste algo! Por tu culpa no llegó hoy, no sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero más vale que me digas dónde está. Escúpelo.

—Wow, wow, tranquilo, gatito. Será mejor que te calmes.

Con una mano, Yuta peinó su cabello hacia atrás, de forma encantadora. Aquí estaba de nuevo aquel Yuta evolucionado, el que parecía más un modelo de marca prestigiosa con su sola existencia, que un simple estudiante universitario; el de los cabellos relucientes, los ojos livianos y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que lo distinguía en la actualidad. Taeyong frunció las cejas.

—He estado pensando muchas cosas, Yuta, yo... Han pasado días, pero creo que aún no me cuadra del todo tu desaparición. Y luego la bizarra muerte de Sicheng. Todo es demasiado para mí, ¿sabes? Has cambiado tanto. Si fueras al menos un poco más honesto conmigo y contigo mismo, yo no estaría pensando en ti como una mala persona.

—¿De verdad crees que yo pude haberle hecho algo a Sicheng y a Doyoung?

—Son casos diferentes y ciertamente, nunca he implicado algo como que tú hayas tenido que ver con lo de Sicheng.

—Pero lo pensaste.

Taeyong frotó suavemente el puente de su nariz. —No lo sé, tal vez. De ti puedo creerlo todo.

—Pero nadie te creerá a ti.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

La mano de Yuta le dio una leve caricia a su mejilla. Una caricia que sintió helada como el propio invierno, y que logró traspasar por su tersa piel, haciéndolo temblar durante una milésima de segundo. —Nadie creerá en tus palabras cuando confieses que yo maté a Sicheng.

Quitó de un manotazo la mano huesuda, cuando una risa divertida se escuchó en el vacío del lugar. —No juegues con eso, por favor. Es algo muy delicado.

Y aquello fue inútil, porque dos segundos después, el aliento del chico ya estaba en su cuello, tan cerca como otras veces, y sus labios se acercaron a su oído, susurrando palabras sardónicas.

—Gritó y gritó, nadie lo ayudó. En la oscuridad de la noche, apartado del mundo exterior...

—Oye, esto no es gracioso-

—No, tienes razón —ahora Yuta estaba cara a cara con él—. Hagámoslo más gracioso.

El cuerpo de Taeyong se tensó ante esto.

—¿Pero a qué te refieres...?

—Hoy, a las diez de la noche, en el viejo cementerio. Ya sabes dónde es, una vez fuimos juntos. No llegues tarde —ordenó.

_"Me sorprende que lo recuerdes"_ , Taeyong pensó, más no lo vociferó. —¿Y si no qué? —terminó preguntando, desafiante.

—Quién sabe, tal vez luego te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho.


	4. Quatre

* * *

El viejo cementerio, situado en un bosque repleto de árboles frondosos, nunca antes pareció tan lúgubre y terrorífico, como en este momento; Taeyong recordaba a la perfección su aspecto desolado, más no _oscuro_. Cuando hace dos años, Yuta y él visitaron por primera vez el suelo santo, era Halloween. Una fogata se creó allí mismo, con una cena poco convencional y poco saludable, con comida chatarra y refrescos enlatados en abundancia, pero el ambiente era de lo más animado, pues las pintorescas risas reinaban en el lugar, especialmente la de Taeyong, quien no se contenía cuando Yuta decía algo gracioso.

Tan extraño como sólo puede sonar una fogata a las veintitrés horas y en un cementerio abandonado, pero así fue como disfrutaron la noche. Al inicio, Taeyong quería demostrarle al japonés que era totalmente capaz de ir a un cementerio en la noche del treinta de octubre sin sentir temor, a pesar de ser un chico bastante asustadizo. Pero, a la vez creía fielmente que los monstruos o los fantasmas no existían realmente, sino que eran producto de la ávida imaginación humana, por esa parte era un poco escéptico. Y tal vez, en aquella ocasión no sintió miedo y pensó que finalmente había logrado superar sus ridículos miedos, pero estaba acompañado en todo momento con la persona que consideraba la más especial en su vida, aún lo hace.

Ahora era diferente, estaba enteramente solo. O eso parecía.

El bosque, tan extenso como sólo puede serlo, era apenas iluminado por la débil luz de luna, opacada por el cielo nublado, de nubes cargadas de agua y una lluvia a punto de desatarse. Este podría ser el perfecto lugar para extraviarse, si no conocías el camino de regreso. Taeyong lo conocía, así que siguió el largo sendero cubierto en algunas zonas por maleza crecida, hasta llegar a donde las lápidas permanecían inmóviles.

Y esperó un rato.

Luego escuchó unas pisadas, seguidas por una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

—Taeyong, viniste.

Se giró y pudo ver la sonrisa esplendorosa de Yuta.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó directo.

—Lo dije antes, ¿no? Nos vamos a divertir.

—Aún no me entra en la cabeza cuál es tu idea exacta de diversión. Sólo dime dónde está Doyoung y qué hiciste con él, o me veré obligado a llamar a-

Yuta resopló. —Tenía planeado un juego muy divertido, pero si me amenazas con llamar a las autoridades, me temo que no podrá ser y por ende, no voy a estar muy contento que digamos.

—Yuta —comenzó, antes de soltar una larga exhalación—, por el bien de lo que sea que tengamos nosotros dos, ayúdame a dar con Doyoung y después te podré ayudar a ti... ¿No quieres eso? Sé que hemos estado teniendo momentos difíciles, pero podemos superar esto, juntos. Sólo si me ayudas.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Me siento genial!

—¡Es que no me suenas _perfectamente bien_! ¡Entiéndeme a mí, por favor! —dio unos pasos hacia el otro, acercándose un poco más. Pronto acortó la distancia—. Me preocupas mucho, Yu —y dicho esto, selló sus labios en un dulce beso.

Beso que Yuta correspondió, desde luego. Movió su boca ferozmente contra la de su amante, hambriento de él, hambriento de todo.

El coreano habló, luego de que hubo terminado el contacto. Su voz, apacible. —Te quiero, déjame ayudarte.

El otro negó. La distancia entre los dos pudo haber continuado siendo casi nula, pero Yuta lo alejó. —Vamos a jugar —sentenció—. Tendrás que buscar a Doyoung tú solo, si tanto quieres encontrarlo. Cuando lo hagas, no puedes perderlo de vista, te lo advierto. Si lo logras, déjalo irse y vuelve aquí, y asunto arreglado.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sólo eso.

Taeyong meditó por un momento. Posiblemente Yuta tenía otros planes, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, pero puede que al fin lo haya escuchado, ¿no? Puede que Yuta quisiera ser ayudado, por él.

Este juego de "encuentra a Doyoung" sonaba un poco retorcido, pero Taeyong prefirió no ver más en ello y sólo seguirle la corriente a su amigo.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar después —le advirtió a Yuta.

—No lo dudo.

↢ ❦ ↣

Las primeras gotas cayeron del cielo cargado y el olor a humedad se esparció rápidamente por todo el lugar. Aunque no estuviera lloviendo con intensidad, Taeyong lamentó no haber traído un abrigo consigo.

Mientras más avanzaba en el bosque, sentía que este se hacía cada vez más confuso, eterno también. Encima no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando entre los árboles, pues no se le vino a la mente registrar la hora en que había salido en busca del azabache. Esperaba poder encontrarlo y no perderse en el intento.

Con su teléfono, iluminaba el camino.

—¿Doyoung? —pronunció en la oscuridad una vez más. Incontables veces había dicho aquel nombre, esperando alguna contestación—. ¿Doyoung, estás aquí?

Sin respuesta alguna, trató un par de veces más.

Cuando en eso, sintió un leve golpe en su tobillo que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver a la persona que buscaba, sentado y atado a un árbol, incapaz de mover la parte superior de su cuerpo, y además, amordazado. Doyoung lanzó un grito poco audible.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Deprisa se agachó para desatarlo, primero despojándolo del pañuelo en su boca.

—¡Taeyong, Taeyong...! —exclamó desesperado cuando finalmente tuvo libertad para hablar.

El mayor pasó una mano sobre su cabello húmedo y suspiró con alivio. Doyoung estaba bien. —¿Qué sucedió?

Aunque, a pesar de que el chico no parecía presentar golpes o heridas, su mirada era el reflejo de terror puro. O quizás simplemente estaba haciéndose figuraciones locas en la cabeza.

—¡Debemos irnos, Taeyong! ¡No es seguro aquí!

—Tranquilízate, por favor. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡Es Yuta! Él es... es malvado.

—¿Estás bromeando? Acabo de verme con Yuta, dijo que puedes irte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con entera confusión.

—Escucha, Doyoung. Esto es entre él y yo, no sé qué estaba pensando al retenerte así, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—No, no, tú eres el que debe escucharme. Te digo que es malvado, está loco. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, estaba oscuro pero pude verlo, no estoy ciego, lo vi atacar a otra persona aquí en el bosque...

Las cejas de Taeyong se fruncieron.

—¿Atacar a otra persona? Doyou-

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Créeme, por favor!

—Pero es que son puros disparates. ¿Cómo puede Yuta hacer eso? Él no es así.

—Taeyong —comenzó tomándolo por los hombros—, sé lo que estás haciendo. Intentas convencerte a ti mismo de ello, pero mientras más lo hagas, más verás la realidad de las cosas. Yo te lo estoy diciendo desde ahora, Yuta no es lo que aparenta. El Yuta que conocías, ya no existe, se fue. Debemos irnos, ya.

Permaneció inmóvil, tratando de procesar todo lo que Doyoung acababa de decirle, incluída la advertencia.

—Pero no puedo sólo dejarlo ahí...

—¡Eso no importa! —Doyoung elevó la voz, molesto—. ¿Quieres vivir o no? Porque si nos quedamos aquí, algo me dice que ninguno de los dos saldrá de esto.

—¡Claro que quiero vivir! Pero esa no es la manera, de nada nos servirá huir. Yuta no es tan malo, él... necesita ayuda, yo lo sé. ¿Crees que no conozco a mi mejor amigo? Porque lo hago.

Doyoung gruñó exasperado, sin saber de qué otra manera podría convencerlo. Así que tomó una decisión.

—¡No voy a escuchar más, nos vamos los dos! —tomó con rudeza a Taeyong, arrastrándolo con él. El chico jadeó adolorido por el repentino jalón y la fuerza ejercida en su brazo.

—¡No me agarres así! —exclamó, soltándose del chico—. ¡Ahhh! Está bien, maldita sea —finalmente cedió, al cabo de unos segundos—. ¡Pero no es por aquí! Nos vamos del otro lado, tendremos que rodear el cementerio si no queremos encontrárnoslo.

—Oye —Doyoung posó la mano en su hombro antes de continuar, un poco más calmado, a diferencia de hace unos momentos. Taeyong pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos—. Gracias, en serio.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Ponte detrás mío y sígueme. Esperemos salir pronto de aquí, pues en el peor de los casos terminaríamos perdidos.

—O asesinados por Yuta.

Taeyong tensó la mandíbula por unos instantes, luego comentó, serio. —No bromees así... Además, sería como imposible. Somos dos contra uno, Yuta sólo es un tipo normal.

—No sé, yo no me confiaría tanto.

Eso bastó para que Taeyong no replicara, pues no sabía qué decir ante ello. Se dedicó únicamente a continuar su camino, guiándolos con la ayuda de la lámpara de su portátil, y se concentró en salir de aquel bosque, pero a su vez, estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre aquello último que Doyoung había dicho.

Para cuando la lluvia cesó, aún les faltaba camino por recorrer, pero a Taeyong no le pudo importar menos ese hecho, su cabeza giraba en torno al otro problema. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

—En serio, dime por qué accedí a esto. No quiero pelear más con Yuta y terminar peor de lo que ya estábamos.

Doyoung rio a sus espaldas. —No sé qué decirte, hombre. Nunca he salido ni tenido una relación con alguien peligroso, pero supongo que podría comprenderte al menos un poco.

El castaño detuvo sus pasos.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes de nosotros?

—Oh, sí. Es muy obvio. Nadie actúa tan demente si no se trata de su pareja, ¿sabes?

—Ya veo —Taeyong no pudo evitar hacer una mueca—. Aunque no lo somos oficialmente.

Hubieran continuado caminando, de no ser por un ruido que ambos captaron inmediatamente. Un crujido de hojas, tal parecía.

Taeyong conectó miradas con Doyoung.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —el azabache preguntó.

—Lo hice. Se escuchó muy cerca... —apuntó la luz hacia todos lados, un poco temeroso—. Podría ser un animal, o bueno, eso espero. Estaría más tranquilo si no se tratara de otra persona más loca que una cabra rondando este lugar... Doyoung, ¿puedes ver algo?

Se giró de nuevo, esperando ver al chico detrás. Pero en su lugar, sólo había un vacío. Doyoung no estaba.

Su mano comenzó a temblar.

—¿Doyoung?

Una voz a sus espaldas se escuchó de pronto, un poco lejos. Una voz que hizo que su corazón perdiera un latido.

—Tae... ¿qué estabas pensando hacer? ¿Huir de mí? Me lastimas.

Cuando Taeyong pudo ver al dueño de aquella voz lastimera, que portaba una sonrisa maquiavélica, quedó atónito. A unos metros, estaba la figura de Yuta, detrás de Doyoung y sosteniéndolo con firmeza, mientras mantenía un brazo por delante de su cuello. Era una posición peligrosa, si apretaba más, Doyoung —quien lucía completamente aterrorizado— sufriría el efecto de ello.

¿Acaso Yuta quería hacerle daño?

—¡Taeyong, vete de aq...! —la voz del pelinegro se cortó, debido a la leve opresión en su garganta. Los ojos de Taeyong aumentaron de tamaño ante esto.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo!

—¿Sabes? No puedo creer que realmente pensé en dejarlo ir y permitir que arreglaras esto-no, que me arreglaras a mí, creí que podrías hacerlo... ¿Pero qué vi? A ti huyendo con dicho sujeto. Entonces pensé, tal vez Taeyong no puede ayudarme. Tal vez, sería mejor continuar siendo esto, un monstruo.

_¿Monstruo?_ ¿Así pensaba su amigo de sí mismo?

—Yo... iba a buscarte después —dio un corto paso adelante, cuidadoso—. Mira, estás mal. Por favor, sólo suéltalo y luego tú y yo veremos qué hacer, ¿bien? Necesito que cooperes conmigo.

Yuta negó repetidas veces. —Mientes, lo sé.

—Por mi madre, juro que no lo hago. Estoy siendo completamente honesto contigo. ¡Siempre ha sido así!

—No, sólo quieres que suelte a tu nuevo _noviecito_ para poder escaparte con él...

Doyoung aprovechó cuando el japonés aflojó un poco el agarre: —¡Está tratando de jugar con tu mente, de hacerte sentir culpable! ¡Está completamente loco!

—¡Silencio! —Yuta ordenó, apretando de nuevo.

—¡Huye...!

—¡Que cierres la puta boca!

El tiempo pareció alentarse cuando la mandíbula de Yuta se abrió _inhumanamente_ , dejando ver atípicos afilados dientes dentro de su boca. Procedió a clavarlos en la unión del cuello y la cabeza de Doyoung, como largos aguijones penetrando su piel.

La sangre brotó instantáneamente, y Doyoung ahora gritaba por el dolor causado del arranque de un trozo de su carne.

Una herida mortal.

Luego cayó al suelo. Ansioso, Yuta se abalanzó sobre el joven malherido.

Y para Taeyong, el correr fue imprescindible.


	5. Cinq

* * *

Desde aquella noche, Taeyong no había podido pegar el ojo para dormir. Sólo han pasado tres días desde la última vez que vio a Doyoung con vida... en realidad no sabe lo que pasó después, él simplemente huyó y no miró atrás. Memorias lo acechan a toda hora, más aún ahora que en la ciudad hay carteles del azabache por todas partes, anunciando su desaparición. Se siente culpable. Lo único bueno de todo, es que no se ha topado con el nipón ni una sola vez. Ha intentado continuar con su rutina, ignorando todo lo demás, como si nada hubiese pasado y Yuta sólo fuese un mero recuerdo que el viento se llevó... pero no puede, todo es tan complicado. Ahora sale de casa por pura inercia, costumbre más que nada, viaja rumbo a la universidad y asiste a sus clases con regularidad, no sabe cómo es que hace todo ello estando ausente.

Le duele. Le duele la verdad. Le duele que Yuta sea un asesino, un monstruo.

La forma en que mostró sus muy filosos dientes, listo para probar un poco de carne humana y saciar su hambre, separando la mandíbula hasta dos o más centímetros de lo posible, fue tan jodidamente espeluznante, pero más lo fue cuando se incrustó en el pobre Doyoung. Así no era como se suponía que fuesen las cosas, Taeyong se culpó por ello.

Dio un suspiro a través de las fosas nasales al entrar a su casa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su padre lo interceptó entonces.

—Hijo, tu mamá preparó una de tus comidas preferidas. Anda, ve a comer para agarrar energía.

Esta vez el suspiro fue más sonoro. —Gracias, _pa_. No tengo hambre, iré a descansar un rato.

—Pero te hace falta, últimamente luces desganado. ¿Qué tienes?

_No puedes saberlo._

—Nada, es solo la universidad, ya sabes, muchos trabajos, las evaluaciones se acercan, el estrés emocional me está matando. Lo normal.

El señor Lee asintió, no tan convencido.

—Está bien, ve a descansar, sólo no olvides bajar a cenar.

—Gracias, papá.

Estuvo a unos segundos de subir los escaleras, cuando su padre habló de nuevo.

—¡Oh, hijo! Casi lo olvido, Yuta llamó, vendrá a cenar también, así que asegúrate de despertar para las ocho.

—¡¿Yuta llamó?!

—Claro, en la mañana... —el hombre achicó los ojos—. ¿Están peleados o algo así? Por tu cara, no pareces muy contento con la noticia.

—Sí, hace poco nos peleamos. No quiero verlo, papá.

—Yongie, pero ya lo invité a la cena, no puedo ser así de descortés-

—¡Pero yo no quiero verlo!

—Hijo, no sé por qué razón se pelearon, pero seguramente podrán arreglar sus diferencias si los dos lo hablan como se debe. Es tu amigo, después de todo, él en verdad te aprecia —luego dio un resoplido—. Bien, al menos déjame tener el gusto de que cene con nosotros, sí, incluyéndote. La deliciosa comida de mamá lo solucionará todo, lo prometo.

Taeyong sacudió la cabeza varias veces y apretó los dientes, esperando no derramar más lágrimas justo allí, frente a su padre. En lugar de ello, se marchó en silencio, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Al entrar, rápidamente se echó en la cama, boca abajo, deseando ahogar en la almohada todos sus problemas personales, lo cual no hizo, era inútil. Sin embargo, desde su nuevo descubrimiento, entendió que Yuta no se encontraba nada bien, ni siquiera era una persona normal, ya no más. Yuta o quien sea que fuese, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no humano. ¿Qué es en realidad? ¿Una especie de vampiro? Aunque los vampiros no practican el canibalismo...

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo, tenía esas enormes ganas de saciar su curiosidad y hallar una respuesta de una vez por todas. Maldijo por lo bajo, realmente lo haría. De su bolsillo trasero sacó su teléfono y abrió el navegador, en el buscador tecleó "humanos sobrenaturales" y las respuestas encontradas no fueron lo que estaba buscando, tenía que ser algo más, algo como... ¿criaturas? Cambió la palabra y continuó explorando, esta vez los resultados lo llevaron a descubrir información sobre docenas de seres míticos y sobrenaturales, entre ellos los más comunes, como hombres lobo, vampiros, zombies, sirenas, entre otros. Pero nada que pudiera servirle realmente. Tras abrir incontables páginas, presionó el enlace de otra más y el encabezado resaltó al inicio: "Ghouls, ¿mito o realidad?"

Deslizó la pantalla del celular y dio con vasta información acerca del tema, Taeyong aprendió que los ghouls —también llamados necrófagos— son criaturas etéreas, considerados como demonios del desierto o de _cementerios_... esta última palabra en particular fue lo que llamó su atención al instante. No podía ser sólo una coincidencia, ¿no? Yuta lo había citado en un cementerio, debía ser por algo.

Volviendo al artículo, no venía sólo la simple explicación de una criatura como tal, sino que había toda una investigación allí que Taeyong se tomó el tiempo de leer con detalle. Además de su apariencia, mencionaba cosas como su contexto histórico e incluso hasta avistamientos a lo largo del tiempo, así como unos cuantos testimonios. De hecho, en la sección de comentarios habían anónimos afirmando haber tenido alguna clase de experiencia con aquellos seres.

Era fascinante hasta cierto punto. Yuta contaba con la mayoría de las características, según el artículo. Dientes afilados, mandíbula desencajada, mirada demoniaca, apetito por la carne humana, frecuenta cementerios y apariencia insalubre cuando tiene hambre... Ahora que Taeyong lo piensa bien, puede rememorar una vez en la que el chico se presentó en su habitación, pálido y ojeroso, como un muerto. ¿Aquella vez, acaso Yuta no había probado la carne humana todavía? Es incierto.

Sólo le queda suspirar hondo y volver la mirada a la almohada. El teléfono, ahora está tirado en alguna parte de la cama, o habitación, en realidad no importaba. Estaba cansado, de Yuta, de su condición, de su relación tóxica, de su estúpido amor por él. Mejor se decidió por Morfeo, para que se lo llevase al mundo de los sueños luego de unos cuantos minutos.

↢ ❦ ↣

Unos repetidos toques en su puerta lo hicieron despertar. Separó los párpados lentamente y fijó la mirada en la almohada azul, permitiéndose escuchar la suave voz de su madre a través de la madera.

—¡Tae, baja a cenar! Tenemos un invitado, baja rápido que quiere verte —hizo una pausa—. Si en cinco minutos no bajas, volveré por ti y te sacaré de la cama por las greñas, estás advertido, jovencito.

Pronto dejó de escuchar a su madre, supuso que se había ido. Rodó en la cama y debatió internamente sus limitadas opciones, bajar o no bajar. Si bajaba, probablemente se encontraría con Yuta, justamente la persona que no podía ver en estos momentos, y si no bajaba, su madre subiría por él y lo bajaría a la fuerza, de todos modos lo vería. De cualquier forma, estaba jodido.

Al final no tuvo otra opción. Bajó los escalones con cuidado, intentando no tropezar y fallar en el intento por ver de nuevo a Nakamoto Yuta, sí, el mejor amigo con quien se daba sus besuqueos de vez en cuando y quien resultaba ser además la persona que se había comido a su nuevo amigo. ¿No era eso dulce? Taeyong ya podía sentir los calambres en cada centímetro de su piel y a su cuerpo tensarse. Tenía miedo, lo admitía. Había llegado a ese punto en el que ya no podía confiar en las palabras de Yuta, así que ahora temió por sus padres.

Lo primero que vio al llegar al comedor fue a su madre poniendo los platos, a su padre sentado en un extremo y por último, a él. Lo peor del caso, era que el único asiento disponible era a su lado. Tragó saliva, un poco nervioso.

—Señora Lee, ahora me siento más alegre porque nuestro Tae ya bajó de su cueva —dijo Yuta animado. El mencionado rodó los ojos con fastidio, siéndole imposible de creer cómo es que el japonés podía ser tan cínico, después de la atrocidad que cometió.

—Yo no —respondió tajante, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. El contrario rio por lo bajo.

—Hijo, por favor... —comenzó su madre.

Yuta sonrió suavemente. —Descuide, Tae y yo hablaremos _después_ —dicho esto, una traviesa mano se posó en el muslo del chico malhumorado y fue involuntario para él dar un brinco como reflejo cuando sintió el malicioso apretón. Luego, el cálido aliento se posó en su oreja y el dueño de la radiante sonrisa triunfal le susurró palabras cachondas—: Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero eso sólo me pone más caliente y me hace desear tomarte en este mismo asiento.

¡Estúpido Yuta!

—Y tú puedes irte directo a la mierda —susurró en su oído de la misma forma, ganándose un peligroso roce en la ingle y una risa divertida por parte del otro.

—Entonces, Yuta —la única fémina en la habitación se dirigió al japonés—, ¿cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Tu dormitorio es lo suficientemente cómodo? ¿Taeyong no te hace la vida imposible?

Taeyong vuelve a rodar los ojos. —Es al revés, mamá.

—Gracias por su preocupación, señora Lee. En realidad, estoy bastante bien, la vida universitaria, por más frustrante que puede llegar a ser, es única, incomparable, y a veces hasta irrepetible. Intento disfrutar de ella lo más posible —Yuta responde sin problemas.

—Qué bien, cariño. Es que hace mucho que no teníamos noticias tuyas y realmente te extrañábamos. Pero todo es culpa de mi hijo, que quiere tenerte sólo para él mismo —se lamenta.

—En ese caso, me alegra haber llamado, yo también los extrañaba.

Empezaron con la cena, entre charlas amenas y bromas por parte de Yuta, tal como ocurría unos años atrás. El único que no era partícipe de la conversación, fue Taeyong, quien no se animó a aportar algo nuevo a ella, ni contaba con las ganas de hacerlo, sino que, solamente comió en silencio, como últimamente solía hacer. Aún estaba preocupado, nadie le aseguraba que el chico a su lado no intentaría hacer algo extremo en este momento, pues, aunque justo ahora no parecía disgustado y luciera casi como el viejo Yuta, necesitaba mantenerse alerta, por cualquier cosa.

—Taeyong —lo llamó su madre y él paró de enrollar los fideos en los palillos—. Tu padre y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas después de cenar, asumo que te vas a quedar, así que no causes problemas en la casa, por favor, y asegúrate de despedir a Yuta cuando acaben de discutir lo que sea que tengan pendiente.

—Está bien, mamá.

↢ ❦ ↣

Taeyong azotó la puerta de su habitación en cuanto entró a esta, con Yuta siguiéndole por detrás.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a mi casa después de lo que hiciste? ¡Eres un cínico!

—Oh, Tae, sólo quería verte... ¿Me extrañaste?

La pregunta sólo lo hizo rabiar más. Tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó directo al rostro. —¡No! ¡Y ya lárgate de mi casa, no quiero verte! —Taeyong lo empujó e intentó arrastrarlo hacia la salida, pero Yuta se rehusó. Tenía más fuerza que Taeyong, no le fue difícil aventarlo sobre la cama, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, y encaramarse en él. Finalmente logró apresarlo con su cuerpo.

—De verdad me pones tan caliente, déjame tomarte aquí mismo, lo necesito...

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Taeyong alzó la voz—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso luego de haber asesinado a mi amigo? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡No se lo merecía!

—Y tú me ibas a dejar por ese idiota, claro que se lo merecía —dijo Yuta con simpleza.

—No, para nada... ¿Sabes qué? El del problema eres tú, no yo, no Doyoung, no Sicheng, no es nadie más que tú. ¿Es que no puedes verlo? ¡No eres el mismo, Yuta! Realmente, ¿qué diablos eres?

Esta vez, Yuta respondió exaltado. —¡No sé lo que soy!

—¡¿Y qué coño fue lo que te sucedió cuando desapareciste?! ¡Sólo dímelo!

—No lo sé, ni yo mismo puedo entenderlo, maldición. Sólo recuerdo haber salido de la discoteca demasiado ebrio como para darme cuenta de mi alrededor, pero algo sucedió luego... y pude sentir una superficie dura, palabras desconocidas siendo susurradas una y otra vez, y un terrible ardor en el hombro. Mira —se arremanga la camisa, dejándole ver una piel impecable—, ni siquiera quedó marca... Taeyong, no sé lo que soy. Lo único que sé, es que todo el tiempo tengo unas terribles ganas de comer, tengo un apetito casi insaciable-como si tuviese algún tipo de lombriz devoradora en mi interior, a la espera de carne humana. ¡Sólo puedo saciarme con ella! Realmente, no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar, Tae, yo...

Y aquí fue donde Yuta se quebró. Aquí, Taeyong lo pudo ver de nuevo, al Yuta real, su Yuta, el que tanto ama.

—La mayoría del tiempo estoy consciente de lo que hago, pero no puedo sentirme mal por ello, ni tengo remordimientos. Soy un monstruo, lo sé. Y me odias, también lo sé, eso lo he provocado sólo yo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas a la par. El coreano acarició suavemente la mejilla del contrario, despojándolo de ellas.

—Cuando no como, me siento débil, como si estuviese marchitándome, pero es demasiado diferente, demasiado intenso, no lo comprenderías, Tae —dijo en un hilo de voz y se separó de Taeyong, para luego sentarse sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda.

—Yuta... lo siento tanto. Tú no te-no te lo merecías —sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tratando de retener el sollozo.

—Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada para dejar de ser así.

—Pero debe haber una manera, tiene que haberla... Si fuese así, podríamos revertirlo, ya no tendrías que volver a consumir carne humana, Yuta, podrías regresar a la normalidad.

Su entusiasmo hizo que el nipón sonriera con tristeza. —No lo creo. Ya puedo sentirlo, al demonio dentro de mí apoderarse de todo, poco a poco.

—Pero no puedo dejar que sigas lastimando a personas inocentes... —Taeyong sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Y no quiero perderte-no, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello.

Hubo un corto silencio, luego el otro chico lo rompió.

—Por eso debo pedirte algo, Tae. No será fácil, pero realmente necesito que me ayudes en esto.

Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, encajándolos a la perfección. —¿Qué es? Haría lo que sea para ayudarte.

—Mátame.

Taeyong pudo sentir su mundo derrumbarse en ese mismo instante.

—No hablas en serio... Yuta, no hablas en serio.

—Necesitas hacerlo, para que no lastime a más personas, para que no te lastime a ti. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

De pronto molesto por aquella contestación, Taeyong lo sacudió de los hombros. —¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder hacer algo como eso? No puedes simplemente pedirme que te asesine y ya, asunto arreglado. ¡No! Eso me destrozaría, completamente —entonces, acunó las mejillas de Yuta con sus manos—. En serio, te adoro con todo mi corazón, no puedo dejarte así. Encontraré la forma, la encontraremos los dos, pero debes poner de tu parte. Te prometo que hallaremos la manera, Yu —un dulce beso fue depositado en los labios de Yuta, un beso que lo hizo recordar por qué valía la pena vivir.

—No te merezco.

—Claro que sí, bobo.

Y así, Taeyong volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez se trató de un beso subido de tono, que incluyó un gruñido por parte del contrario, excitándolo de inmediato. Sus pantalones estorbaron y ambos comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas, quedando al desnudo momentos después. El coreano se colocó encima del otro cuerpo y comenzó un vaivén que lo enloqueció por completo y terminó por endurecer sus miembros. Jesús, estaba tan ansioso, sabía lo que estaba por venir, realmente lo harían y Taeyong había soñado con este momento por tanto tiempo, unirse en uno solo con Yuta. En este instante, no importaban las circunstancias, ni la condición de su amado, sólo estaban ellos, dos personas a punto de consumar un acto de amor. Porque sí, ambos se amaban.

Yuta preparó su entrada con sus dedos, primero introduciendo uno, despacio, hasta llegar meter tres, extendiéndolo un poco más. Taeyong jadeó de placer, pero más de dolor, por ser su primera vez. Le gustaba la sensación, sólo no estaba acostumbrado. Luego Yuta le hizo una pregunta que lo hizo enrojecer. —¿Tienes un condón?

Apenado, el castaño asintió. —Tengo un paquete... en el cajón de abajo, buró izquierdo.

—Ugh, así que esperabas este momento, ¿eh?

—¡Yuta! —lo regañó, aún avergonzado y con el rostro casi rojo como un tomate—. Deja de burlarte, sólo póntelo y vuelve aquí.

—¿No quieres hacer los honores?

Aquello lo dejó mudo.

—Descuida, Tae, lo hago yo. Olvidaba que es tu primera vez.

Sin embargo, sí quería hacerlo, ponerle el preservativo, sólo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Mordió su labio inferior, decidido. Extendió una mano. —Lo haré, dámelo.

—No tienes que, sólo estaba jugand-

—¡Pásamelo! —se lo arrebató de las manos. Con cuidado, lo sacó del paquete y en cuanto tuvo el miembro viril de Yuta frente a él, mordió su labio una vez más, excitándose con sólo verlo, su apariencia era simplemente exquisita. Lentamente, comenzó a deslizar el condón sobre la cabeza enrojecida, haciéndole jadear al contrario por el contacto. Al término, con el índice le dio una ligera caricia a su longitud. Se recostó sobre la cama, dándole la aprobación a Yuta para posicionarse entre sus piernas abiertas, a lo cual accedió de inmediato. Recordó la última vez en la que habían estado en una situación como esta, Taeyong no estaba listo en ese entonces, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Estaba dejándose llevar, permitiéndole a Yuta hacerlo y deshacerlo a su antojo, no le importó nada más. Se dejó llevar por la lujuria y podía decir lo mismo de su amante, pues, tan pronto como la longitud Yuta asomó la cabeza en su cavidad, arremetió con fuerza en él, a lo que el coreano dio un fuerte gemido que acabó acallando con una mano, temiendo haber sido escuchado por sus progenitores, si es que aún se encontraban en casa. De cualquier modo, no debía ser tan ruidoso.

Yuta conectó miradas con él al ver aquella acción y ambos rieron con complicidad.

Incontables estocadas vinieron después de aquello, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás, sólo enfocándose en su propio goce. El choque de sus pieles era tan obsceno, pero a la vez tan placentero, así como la intromisión del miembro ajeno, una y otra vez. No pudo contener sus gemidos a partir de esto, la excitación era demasiada, que incluso un hilo de baba se deslizó por sus labios, que se mantenían abiertos en todo momento, soltando jadeos en cada ocasión que Yuta empujaba con fuerza. El hilo de saliva pronto fue borrado por el japonés, quien deslizó la lengua por su piel, recorriendo desde la comisura de sus labios, hasta su cuello. Se besaron largamente y Yuta disminuyó los movimientos, entonces se detuvo sólo para continuar besando a su chico, con una tortuosa calma. Después salió completamente de él y Taeyong se quejó, por supuesto, pensando que aquello había sido todo, pero recobró la calma en cuanto el nipón lo movió de lado y se colocó detrás suyo, volviendo a introducirse en su interior, sólo para arremeter más fuerte contra su abusada entrada. Sintió sus tetillas ser dulcemente acariciadas por los expertos dedos de su amante y su cuello ser decorado con más de una marca de amor.

La estimulación era brutal, las penetraciones constantes, la agitada respiración en su oído también lo era, y Dios, no podía verse a sí mismo en un mundo donde Yuta no estuviese presente y no le hiciese el amor como justo en este momento lo hacía, con tanta pasión y amor al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo sentir tan querido, tan importante para él.

Taeyong no podía dejarlo a su suerte, necesitaba encontrar una manera de ayudarlo.


	6. Six

* * *

Conversación con **Seeker of the unnatural**

"¿El momento más débil de un ghoul es cuando tiene hambre?"

"Por supuesto, si pasan más de una semana sin ingerir alimento, pueden morir. No son eternos, ni inmortales, son como nosotros, necesitan comida para sobrevivir y mantenerse fuertes, pero la diferencia radica en la intensidad con la que sienten el hambre. Su apetito no puede ser comparado al de los seres humanos."

"¿Se puede revertir? Me refiero a que, ¿es posible que un ser como tal vuelva a la normalidad, a ser un humano?"

"La reconversión como tal no es posible, vamos, ni siquiera tengo información sobre ello en mi acervo bibliográfico. Aunque, en efecto, éste es un punto bastante interesante, revertir su condición...

Verás, convertirlos es una cosa, que por si sola ya es bastante complicada, y deshacerlo es incluso aún más complicado, pero si te soy honesto, esto de la reconversión suena más a algo... mágico. Algo a lo que las personas comunes no podemos acceder, es decir, los hechiceros tal vez, pero probablemente no quieran ayudar.

En fin, el punto es que, como una sub-clase demonios, revertir su condición, quizás no sea lo más práctico, pero sí un exorcismo. Son demonios, después de todo, y como tales, deben ser expulsados. Y sí, existe un ritual de exorcismo, pero su efectividad está en duda, no hay muchos casos que digamos en los que se haya llevado a cabo el ritual, si acaso unos cinco supuestamente documentados, pero todos resultaron mal."

"¿Entonces llevar a cabo un exorcismo no funcionaría?"

"Bueno, eso no lo sé con certeza. Tenemos que tomar en cuenta que, mientras más carne humana consuma el demonio, más se fortalece, hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en un verdadero monstruo, totalmente incontrolable... El huésped terminaría por consumir a su hospedante. Estos seres no son capaces de contenerse tanto tiempo."

"De todos modos, ¿podrías mandarme el ritual, por favor? Lo necesito."

"Claro, te adjunto un pdf con dicha información."

_Archivo adjunto._

"Gracias... Otra pregunta, ¿cuál es la forma más eficaz de exterminarlos?"

"Cuando están hambrientos y débiles, cualquier arma funciona, pero si no es el caso, entonces sólo puedes valerte de una daga de plata. La daga va directo al corazón, el ghoul muere y el humano también."

"Te lo agradezco mucho, todo lo que me has dicho ha sido de gran ayuda."

"De nada, si tienes más dudas o preguntas al respecto, puedes volver a contactarme por este medio."

↢ ❦ ↣

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esta se abrió al cabo de unos momentos, mostrando a un Yuta sorprendido con su visita. Taeyong entró rápidamente y se lanzó hacia el otro, demasiado efusivo. La puerta ya se había cerrado para cuando pudo sonreír cómodamente en el abrazo.

—¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?

—Tengo algo para ti...—de su bolso sacó un manojo de papeles, que entregó a Yuta en las manos.

El nipón les echó un vistazo, hojeándolos uno por uno, sin leerlos realmente. —¿Qué es esto?

—Yuta, creo que podrías ser un necrófago o ghoul, es lo mismo. Investigué y me di cuenta de que te asemejas bastante, tus características son muy parecidas. Aunque, si nos basamos en la cultura popular, hay diferencias, por supuesto, por ejemplo, el hecho de que no parezcas zombie todo el tiempo, como usualmente se cree; contigo sólo pasa cuando estás hambriento y débil. De hecho, hay varias cosas que apuntan a que lo eres.

—Uh, está bien... Entonces, ¿soy un, qué, un ghoul? —inquirió con una ceja enarcada, a lo que Taeyong asintió.

—Una sub-clase de demonio, en realidad. También creo fielmente que, quien te convirtió en esto lo es de igual forma, debido a que la conversión no es nada sencilla-anteriormente mencionaste haber sentido una mordida, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no entiendo, ¿soy una especie de demonio o tengo uno dentro de mí?

Pensativo, el coreano comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. —¿Ambas cosas? No sé, es que, tal parece que los necrófagos funcionan como huéspedes o parásitos, pero mientras la persona consuma más carne humana, el demonio va fortaleciéndose, y eventualmente toma posesión de todo... Es decir, si de por sí el cambio te afectó, ser consumido por el mismo huésped sería catastrófico para ti. No puedo permitirlo.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

La pregunta lo hizo detenerse.

—En tus manos tienes un ritual de exorcismo, tenemos que buscar a alguien que nos ayude, un sacerdote, supongo... uh, de hecho, sé de alguien que trabaja en el camino de la luz —se acercó al otro joven y acortó la distancia entre los dos. Con ambas manos, sujetó tiernamente las mejillas de Yuta, antes de juntar sus frentes—. Podría funcionar, pero sólo si lo intentamos.

Yuta lanzó un suspiro. —¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

—Si no funciona, estoy seguro de que hallaremos otro modo... —levantó la vista y conectó miradas con él. Fue capaz de leer a Yuta a la perfección, su mirada, su expresión, la mueca en su rostro, todo él se mostraba dudoso—. Necesito que confíes en mí, por favor.

—Confío en ti, pero no en mí.

—No digas eso, de verdad necesito tu cooperación con algo más...

Lo vio sacudir su cabeza en una negativa, sin embargo, no opuso ninguna réplica ante ello. Decidió continuar.

—Escucha, no puedes alimentarte por dos semanas. Tienes que contenerte, sólo así resultará-

—No, no puedo.

Incluso ante la negativa, el castaño continuó. —Pero Yuta, estarás débil y será el momento perfecto para realizarlo...

—¡Ese es el problema! No puedo llegar hasta ese punto, si lo hago, todo será mucho peor, lo sé.

—Detente. ¿Realmente crees que si te alimentas constantemente las cosas no se saldrán de control? —frunció las cejas, ahora un tanto molesto—. Estás equivocado, pues mientras más lo hagas, más pronto te convertirás completamente en esa cosa. Lo cual, _no debe pasar._

—Sigo pensando que matarme sería mucho más fácil.

—Ya te dije que no haré eso...

—Lo que me pides es muy riesgoso.

Taeyong tomó su mano y haló de él para que lo acompañase en el sofá. Una vez sentados, colocó ambas manos sobre el hombro de Yuta y apoyó el mentón sobre estas.

—Lo sé, pero puedes hacerlo. Quizás, tú no confías en ti mismo, pero yo sí lo hago, porque sigues siendo Yuta, aún estás ahí... sólo que un poco _diferente_. Es más, un día prometiste protegerme de cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño, ¿recuerdas? La promesa sigue en pie.

Yuta soltó una risilla. —¿Cómo podría? Estábamos viendo una película de acción, dije que te protegería, tal como el samurai lo hace con la princesa. Fue gracioso.

—Lo fue, en ese momento —los dos rieron al rememorar aquel momento. El recuerdo llenó de calidez el corazón del castaño, tal como lo hicieron las palabras del japonés tiempo atrás—. Yuta, alguien allá afuera quiso convertirte en algo que no mereces, y en definitiva, eso no eres tú. Así que, si tengo la oportunidad de regresarte a la normalidad, la tomaré.

Seguro, era tan fácil hacer promesas y asegurar que todo estaría bien. Las personas suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

En cuanto a Taeyong, él sólo esperaba que Yuta pudiera contenerse durante dos semanas.

¿Pero cómo podría evitar que las cosas se salieran de control?

↢ ❦ ↣

La primera semana transcurrió de volada, más rápido de lo que Taeyong pudiera imaginarse. Yuta estaba bien, no tan fuera de lo normal, a excepción de la increíble velocidad y fuerza con la que se movía en el campo y jugaba fútbol, ganándole a sus oponentes y logrando enviar el balón directo a la red de portería, sin darle siquiera oportunidad alguna a su contrincante Jung Yoonoh de vencerlo, una vez más.

Uniéndose al resto de los curiosos espectadores, Taeyong aplaudió la victoria del equipo de Yuta, cuando la práctica dio por terminada. Bajó las gradas deprisa y se encontró con el susodicho, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros y respirando agitadamente, al coreano le importó muy poco la piel sudorosa, pues enseguida lo envolvió en un abrazo. Le echó un vistazo a los demás presentes, confirmando que nadie tuviese la mirada puesta en ellos, sólo así pudo darle un rápido pico a los labios ajenos.

—Lo hiciste bien, felicidades.

—Es sólo una práctica —Yuta deslizó gentilmente un dedo por la mejilla del otro chico, bajándolo hasta su cuello—, pero si quieres, podríamos celebrarlo más tarde...

—Bien hecho, Nakamoto —Johnny Seo apareció a su lado de repente—. Oh, perdón, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Yuta se alzó de hombros. —Gracias. Esperaba más de ti, a decir verdad.

El más alto bajó la mirada. —Es porque no estoy en mi mejor forma, y honestamente, creo que nadie de nosotros lo está.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Doyoung. Él sigue sin aparecer y estoy comenzando a pensar que nos está afectando más de la cuenta, en especial a Jungwoo, ambos eran muy amigos. El pobre está destrozado.

Taeyong bufó ante la respuesta, indignado. —Tan amigos que lo echaron del grupo...

Johnny lo miró a él en esta ocasión.

—¿Eres Taeyong, no? —el mencionado asintió—. Bueno, ellos dos tuvieron una pelea que desencadenó lo otro, pero eventualmente volverían a llevarse bien. Así son los dos. Como sea, últimamente hablabas mucho con él, ¿verdad? ¿No mencionó algo, no sé, si iba a algún lado?

Separó los labios, estando a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, de su boca no salió absolutamente nada. Quedó estático ante Johnny Seo.

A su mente llegó la imagen del azabache siendo devorado por ni más ni menos que el atractivo muchacho a su lado, quien de inmediato detectó su nerviosismo, debido al ligero temblor, casi imperceptible en sus manos.

—No sabe nada de Doyoung —Yuta aseguró.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero no te pregunté a ti, sino a él —Johnny se volvió hacia Taeyong, de nueva cuenta—. Entonces, dime... ¿mencionó algo acaso? Cualquier cosa, no importa, podría ser crucial para la investigación.

Yuta lo miró con seriedad plantada en el rostro. —Taeyong... —y el coreano casi pudo sentir dagas como ojos incrustándose en él, debido a la intensa y filosa mirada en su persona.

—En serio, cualquier cosa es útil. Nosotros sólo queremos encontrar a nuestro amigo, si tienes alguna clase de información, por favor ayúdannos —Seo frunció el ceño, sin apartar la vista de él, analizando cada milímetro de su rostro—. No lo sé, luces como si quisieras decir algo-¡Oye, Yoonoh! —llamó a su compañero, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Ahora eran cuatro personas—. Creo que Taeyong tiene algo para decirnos, sobre _Doyoung_ , a juzgar por su expresión.

—¿Taeyong? ¿Qué es? ¿Te dijo algo o viste algo?

El mencionado tragó saliva con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a obstruirle el paso del aire.

—Ya se lo dije al grandulón, Tae no sabe nada-

—¿Y tú por qué luces tan seguro? ¿Están todo el tiempo juntos o qué? La última vez que recuerdo, ni siquiera le dirigías la palabra.

El extranjero echó aire fuertemente por las fosas nasales, haciendo notable su creciente fastidio. —Sí, casualmente hace poco nos reconciliamos y todo el fin de semana nos la pasamos encerrados en su casa durmiendo juntos, ¿contentos? ¿O tengo que explicarles con detalle lo que ocurre con mi activa vida sexual?

Sólo cuando hubo silencio entre ellos, Taeyong pudo soltar las palabras.

—Lo que dice es cierto... —y casi mordió su propia lengua ante la vil mentira—. Nos enteramos de Doyoung apenas regresamos a clases, así que no sé lo que ocurrió en realidad.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Yoonoh le sonrió cálidamente, pero en aquella sonrisa, se encontraba impregnada una gran tristeza, difícil de ocultar para el resto del mundo—. Simplemente creímos que al fin daríamos con él. Como sea, vamos, Johnny. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

Taeyong era tan culpable como Yuta con respecto al asunto de Doyoung. Tal vez él no lo había asesinado, pero sí acabó siendo un cómplice. Se sentía terrible por ello.

¿Realmente valía la pena ocultar todo en un intento por encubrir a su amado? ¿Acaso estaba mal ser un poco egoísta al menos una vez en su vida, al desear su propia felicidad?


	7. Sept

* * *

Para cuando la segunda semana llegó, Yuta cambió drásticamente en su apariencia, una que Taeyong ya había visto antes. Ya no eran ojos joviales, sino cansados, adornados por pronunciadas ojeras; de aquella tersa piel, ya no había rastro alguno, la resequedad se había propagado a estas alturas; y el cabello antes sedoso, ahora lucía terriblemente maltratado.

Estaba débil, y por consecuencia, el hambre retomaba protagonismo.

Y así, casi al término de la segunda semana de abstinencia, Taeyong no lo vio venir.

Fue el mismo Johnny Seo quien lo buscó por todo el campus y tras hallarlo, le contó de lo sucedido: Yuta se había desvanecido en mitad de la práctica de fútbol y su compañero, es decir, Yoonoh, como buena gente que era, se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Entonces se maldijo por no haber estado presente en la práctica, se maldijo por no haber sido él quien lo auxiliara, pues apenas puso un pie dentro de la sala blanquecina, no vio a absolutamente nadie. No estaba Yuta, no estaba Yoonoh.

Un escalofriante frío le recorrió la espalda al instante. Se imaginó lo peor, por supuesto, nada podría estar del todo bien teniendo en cuenta el monstruo que Yuta llevaba en su interior, totalmente famélico.

Intentó llamarlo, marcando su número la primera vez, sólo para terminar escuchando el maldito timbre resonar en el vacío de la enfermería. ¡Ni siquiera se había llevado el jodido teléfono!

Taeyong se perdió a sí mismo en ese momento, sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Estaba en una especie de trance mezclado con desesperación y nerviosismo. Maldición, él ni siquiera era religioso, pero ya se encontraba orando por que Yuta se controlara, porque accedió a su acuerdo, ¿no es así? Él ayudaría al nipón y viceversa, no podía hacerle esto.

_Piensa rápido._

¿Acaso Yuta se había dirigido al cementerio con el cuerpo del coreano a cuestas? No, está muy lejos.

¿Habrá algún sitio cercano y lo suficientemente silencioso y oscuro como para no ser vigilado por nadie más? Probablemente.

Pudo visualizar la gran ventana entre abierta, a diferencia de las demás. Caminó hacia ella y la abrió un poco más, sólo deteniéndose al ver un rastro de sangre en el borde, también se fijó que el rastro seguía todo un camino de manchas rojizas, no abundantes y definitivamente no tan notables si no mirabas bien.

Cruzó al otro lado y descubrió que la enfermería daba directo a una zona del estacionamiento trasero. La sangre no era buena señal, aun así, continuó siguiendo el rastro que fácilmente se alargaba por unos veinte metros, hasta llegar a una bajada que apuntaba a ser la entrada de una especie de bodega. La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

Oscuridad lo envolvió en cuanto tiró de la manija, causando que la puerta hiciera un leve chirrido. Se adentró más y entonces su vista se hizo un poco más clara al dejar que la luz exterior penetrara en el sitio. Buscó un interruptor y cuando finalmente lo halló, todo se iluminó.

El sitio en cuestión sí era una bodega y estaba dividida por secciones. Mientras más caminaba, más sentía el olor a muerte inundar sus fosas nasales. El aroma comenzaba a resultar tan desagradable, que Taeyong no estaba seguro si lo que estaba sintiendo era producto de su mente creando imaginarias arcadas avecinarse.

Se detuvo en una sección en particular, una repleta de medicamentos.

—Yuta...

La vista era terrible, horrorosa, mucho peor que Doyoung siendo mordido. Esto era diferente, más sanguinario. Y esta vez, las arcadas no fueron imaginarias.

Expulsó todo, inclusive su desayuno que consistió en solo un sandwich. Y aun así, el olor a vómito no se comparaba con el de un cadaver fresco.

—Yuta, detente —ordenó, siendo totalmente ignorado por el aludido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar de sus ojos—. ¡Yuta, para!

La repentina elevación de su tono de voz hizo que el otro acatara la orden de mala gana. De Yuta sólo pudo ser percibido un gruñido bestial y una mirada perversa, sin atisbo alguno de culpa.

La figura a unos metros de distancia lamió los restos de sangre en su piel, antes de ponerse de pie, portando un aura peligrosamente amenazante, al mismo tiempo que Taeyong se resbaló por no prestar atención donde pisaba y cayó de sentón, a lo que se levantó deprisa, por puro instinto.

—N-no tienes que hacer esto... —comenzó—. No es bueno para ti, ¿no ves lo que te está haciendo? Te está convirtiendo en un monstruo y t-tú no quieres serlo. ¿O me equivoco?

Extendió una mano en el aire, temeroso pero con la poca valentía que le quedaba. —Ven conmigo, lo solucionaremos.

No podía confiar en Yuta con esto, por ello, debía tomar medidas extremas. Si era necesario, él mismo se encargaría de encerrarlo por el tiempo requerido, sin importar qué. Ahora necesitaba que el chico regresara en sí y por consiguiente, que regresara a él.

Sonrió con alivio cuando lo vio acercándose. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al notar la tensión en el ambiente, y sin duda, la jodida calma con la que Yuta parecía moverse.

Cuando lo tuvo a unos centímetros de él, tragó saliva con dificultad. El contrario vio esto con una ceja alzada, divertido, y procedió a olisquearlo lascivamente. Aquello pareció haber sido todo luego de una pausa en los movimientos del otro, no obstante, Taeyong abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió instintivamente al ser testigo una vez más de aquella mandíbula desencajada y los dientes afilados como dentadura. Una risa maquiavélica vino después.

—Por favor, sólo lárgate de aquí —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Yuta estará muy molesto si te lastimo y honestamente no lo quiero atormentándome a todas horas.

¿Pero por qué hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona...? Oh, claro.

Yuta no parecía Yuta, porque no era _él_. El demonio era quien había tomado completa posesión de él, por ahora.

—¿Sabes qué? En ocasiones se sentía como si Yuta y yo de verdad estuviéramos logrando una conexión entre los dos, un lazo irrompible, para finalmente volvernos uno solo, pero tú siempre apareces en su mente y lo arruinas todo. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si no existieras, querido _Taeyongie_. Pero como dije antes, no te mataré —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Tampoco es como si lo necesitara, con tan solo presenciar esto es suficiente sufrimiento para ti y mucha diversión para mí. Así que, yo gano.

Ignorando las crueles palabras, lo enfrentó. —No te dejaré tenerlo...

—Oh, cariño —el necrófago fingió compadecerse—. Yuta es mío, ¿sí?

—No lo es-

—Vamos, sólo mírate al espejo. ¿Realmente crees que un debilucho como tú podría contra mí? Perdón, pero hasta la pregunta ofende —comenzó a caminar alrededor de Taeyong, atormentándolo con cada palabra, con cada paso que daba—. Aunque eres delicioso, debo admitirlo, Yuta tiene buenos gustos.

—Voy a destruirte, lo juro. Te haré pagar por cada muerte que has causado y por cada minuto que lo has hecho sufrir.

—Sí... suerte con eso —sonrió ampliamente con su dientes de tiburón, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Taeyong se sentía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, luego de hacerse el fuerte y contenerlas durante todo este tiempo. Pero no lo hizo, no se mostraría débil, a pesar de que doliera. Así como no fue capaz de quedarse ni un minuto más y seguir presenciando a "Yuta" consumir las visceras de Yoonoh.

↢ ❦ ↣

Hace horas que Sol se ocultó, dando paso a una aparentemente tranquila noche estrellada, alzándose en todo su esplendor sobre el barrio de Taeyong, quien había salido a una tienda de abarrotes a comprar algunas cosas necesarias para su día a día y hace poco había regresado a su hogar, así que ahora en su habitación, acomodando los nuevos artículos sobre la repisa superior de su tocador.

En eso, su madre lo llamó desde la lejanía. —¡Taeyong, baja!

Dejó de hacer lo anterior, no sin antes subir la manga, recordando repentinamente la daga de plata en su antebrazo, siendo separada de su piel sólo por la funda del arma y su gruesa chaqueta; teniendo extremo cuidado de ello, acabó por cubrirla con el material tras revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Esto era algo con lo que había comenzado apenas unos días atrás, llevar consigo la dichosa daga de plata a donde quiera que fuese. No estaba siendo paranoico, simplemente lo sentía necesario, desde que Yuta era un jodido necrófago y probablemente en la ciudad habían más como él, así que siguió los consejos de aquel autor del artículo sobre ghouls. El filoso objeto en cuestión, lo había conseguido por internet, y era únicamente por pura precaución, por si algo salía mal.

Ahora solamente necesitaba unos días para terminar de convencer a Moon Taeil, un muchacho de su mismo vecindario, quien estaba encaminado a ser sacerdote, y que requería para realizar el ritual. No tenía conocimiento de alguien más que fuese apto para esto, maldición, Lee Taeyong ni siquiera asistía a misa. Francamente, esperaba que Moon no lo rechazara.

Obedeciendo a su progenitora, bajó las escaleras luego de salir de su recámara, y tan pronto como estuvo en la planta baja, vio a sus padres en el vestíbulo, a punto de cruzar por la puerta principal.

—Oh, hijo. Tu padre y yo iremos por tu abuela, se puso mal hace un rato y debemos llevarla al hospital. Sabemos que ya es tarde, ¿pero quieres acompañarnos o te quedarás en casa?

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Taeyong. —No me gustan los hospitales, voto por la segunda opción. No se preocupen por mí, cuidaré la casa.

—Está bien. Pero no le abras a extraños —el Sr. Lee apuntó con el dedo índice al aire, poniendo sus condiciones, antes de salir finalmente, acompañado de su mujer.

Con la casa sola, sin la presencia de sus parlanchines padres, el ambiente se habría tornado totalmente silencioso, a no ser por la vieja radio en la cocina, que transmitía los éxitos de los ochentas a un volumen bajo.

Sin cuidado, se echó en el sillón cuyo color tiraba más a un gris plomo, sacó su móvil y tecleó el número de Moon Taeil. Aquí vamos otra vez.

La llamada fue tomada luego del tercer tono.

—Hola, Taeil-hyung, soy yo otra vez, Taeyong...

Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— _Lee, hola. Escucha, no es que no quiera ayudarte, pero estoy demasiado ocupado en el seminario, ya sabes, tengo muchos deberes. Si no lo estuviera, con gusto lo haría. Discúlpame._

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda. Confío en ti, te conozco desde que era un mocoso y honestamente, no conozco a nadie más que pueda hacerlo...

— _Mencionaste algo de un exorcismo, ¿no? Sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy capacitado para eso-_

—Pero has presenciado uno, hyung, el de tu tío. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

— _Que haya estado en uno, no significa que sea apto para ello, ¿está bien?_ —hizo una pausa—. _De todos modos, ¿por qué de pronto me pides realizar un ritual de exorcismo? ¿Quién es la víctima? ¿O es que es una broma acaso? Te digo desde ya que yo no me presto a ese tipo de cosas..._

—Es Yuta.

— _¡¿Yuta dices?!_ —percibió la sorpresa en la voz de Taeil—. _¿De verdad? ¿Ese Yuta, el que siempre está contigo?_

—Él está muy mal... En serio, si pudiera solucionarlo solo, no habría pedido tu ayuda. Esto requiere de alguien como tú, de lo contrario empeoraría las cosas.

— _Entonces... ¿está poseído?_

—Algo así, no exactamente.

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Bien, te voy a explicar, porque esto es un tanto complicado, hyung... Uh, bueno, la cosa es que Yuta es-

En ese momento, unos frenéticos e inusuales golpes fueron dados en la puerta, haciéndola retumbar en el proceso. Taeyong volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oreja, luego de haberse detenido a escuchar los repentinos toques. Se disculpó por la interrupción.

—Perdón, es que alguien está llamando a la puerta. Espera un momento, por favor.

— _No hay problema, aquí espero._

Y ojalá alguien más hubiese estado ahí presente para prevenirlo del tremendo susto que se llevaría en cuanto quitara el pestillo y abriese la puerta.

Hablando del rey de Roma, este se había aparecido en su puerta a altas horas de la noche. Quizás era el necrófago, Yuta o lo que quedaba de él, pero su apariencia era verdaderamente nefasta.

Retomó la llamada.

—H-hyung olvídalo, luego te llamo.

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿No que me ibas a contar de tu amigo?_

—No es el mejor momento... ¡Maldición!

Sin pensarlo más, cortó la llamada y dejó el aparato en alguna mesa cercana. El chico ensangrentado se sostuvo del marco, como si le costara mantenerse de pie. Taeyong fue a socorrerlo deprisa.

↢ ❦ ↣

_"Ayúdame, Tae."_

Aquella súplica fue suficiente para devolverle la esperanza, no todo estaba perdido. Este era él, no había duda alguna de ello. Él estaba aquí, él no se había ido todavía. El necrófago era un maldito desgraciado.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta y dejó que Yuta se apoyara en él. Después lo recostó cuidadosamente sobre la alfombra de la estancia, la cual fue ensuciada cuando Yuta arrojó una considerable cantidad sangre sobre esta.

—Perdón... tu madre me matará —el japonés pronunció en un hilo de voz, antes de toser con violencia.

—No importa.

—Claro que sí, es su favorita.

Taeyong negó, pero no por la alfombra. —¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¿Cómo es que volviste?

—Sólo lo hice... —sin poder evitarlo, se retorció allí mismo, en el lugar donde yacía acostado—. Tae, duele mucho...

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué tienes? —el mayor comenzó a desesperarse al escuchar a su amado quejarse una y otra vez.

—Puedo sentirlo, el cambio. Él v-volvió a hacerlo, se alimentó otra vez...

Sus palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Sintió su mundo entero derrumbarse sobre él.

—Ven acá, ven...

Taeyong se incó y con extrema delicadeza colocó la cabeza de Yuta sobre su regazo. Con una mano, acarició las oscuras hebras de su cabello, como si estuviera cepillándolo al compás de una canción. Sintió las lágrimas avecinándose al igual que una lluvia torrencial.

—No se detendrá —Yuta susurró.

—No hables, lo sé —mordió su labio inferior, intentando retener el llanto y fracasando en el proceso—. No lo dejaremos tomar el control.

Ya no había otra forma, el daño estaba hecho.

El tiempo, era lo que menos poseían.

Si tan solo no hubiera dejado que Yuta saliera aquella noche, nada más hubiera sucedido. Las cosas no se habrían salido de control. Si tan solo lo hubiera detenido, su situación no estaría tan mal, quizás, no habría llegado a este punto de quiebre.

Matarlo jamás había estado en sus planes. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Esta persona era el amor de su vida.

Pero si no lo hacía, Yuta acabaría siendo consumido por aquel malévolo ser. Y eso no podía ocurrir, jamás.

Realmente deseó que las cosas hubiesen resultado diferentes.

Porque en este momento, mataría a Yuta de una vez por todas. No por odio, no por compasión, no por pena, sino que por amor.

Además, de esa forma ya no le haría daño a nadie más, ¿verdad?

Solamente a él. Porque, bueno, después de todo lo amaba con locura. Pero estaba bien así. Sólo él saldría lastimado. Él no importaba realmente.

Nada más importaba Yuta, quien en todo momento había estado allí dentro, escondido, asustado, frágil, impotente.

Taeyong debía salvarlo y no había otra forma más que esta.

La vida era cruel y ahora podía afirmarlo con seguridad.

Dejó que Yuta se levantase, poniendo un esfuerzo monumental al hacerlo, sin embargo, lo sostuvo fuertemente. Sus brazos lo rodearon y escondió la cara en la unión de su cuello, ahogando el llanto.

Era momento de terminar con todo.

Deslizó lentamente la daga de plata y una vez que la tuvo en la mano, la empuñó con fuerza, no sin antes ocultarla detrás de Yuta, de quien se separó un poco. El chico levantó el rostro y permitió que sus ojos se encontraran, entonces curvó los labios en una sonrisa de alivio, porque Taeyong estaba aquí, a su lado, acompañándolo en su dolor. Taeyong no podía fallarle, nunca lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, el mayor sólo atinó a quedarse muy cerca y acariciar su pómulo con el dorso de su mano, mientras que con otra mantenía agarrado el filoso objeto. Susurró palabras de consuelo a su oído. Yuta necesitaba de él en este momento y no iba a negárselo.

—No me abandones —el chico dijo con voz temblorosa. Fue inevitable para ambos el tener lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo. El sentimiento era mutuo, Taeyong sólo quería estar junto a él.

—Aquí estoy... No me iré a ningún lado, lo prometo.

Pronto acabaría.

Se necesitaba tener la mente fría para esto. Así que, sin titubear, alzó la otra mano, la que no estaba en la mejilla de Yuta. Mantuvo el brazo alzado por unos largos segundos, debatiéndose internamente si lo que estaba apunto de hacer era lo correcto. Tenía que serlo, después de todo, la criatura ya había causado suficientes estragos. Ya no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez, al menos no mientras Taeyong continuara viviendo.

Hundió la daga en su espalda, justo en medio, a la altura de su corazón.

Yuta cayó inerte momentos después.

"A menudo el sepulcro

encierra sin saberlo, dos

corazones en un mismo ataúd."


End file.
